


Tangled Destiny

by Sakuraiai



Series: Tangled [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Babies, Babysitting, Biting, Children, Cute Kids, Electricity, F/M, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mates, Mutant Powers, No Angst, Octopus Castiel (Supernatural), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Telepathy, Triplets, True Mates, Wolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Married couple, Dean and Castiel are starting a new life with their little triplets.But with an impromptu announcement, another child on the way, new skills and powers to work on, and rearing three children, and oh yeah, the fact that their house is haunted, their life will be turned upside down as they try to figure out just WHAT is causing all of the problems happening in their house.Can Dean and Castiel take care of triplets in a haunted home and still come out sane in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *waves*  
> Hey all~!
> 
> To those who have just started this series from here, I definitely recommend reading from [Tangled Possessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233350/chapters/25102932), it'll make more sense. 
> 
> For those who have been with me from the start, sorry it took so long, but we're finally here~!  
> Get ready, its going to be a bumpy ride~!

Dean Winchester was a good man.

But at this moment, with his gorgeous mate writhing deliciously over him, his sweet smelling slick and ink coating their skin, those flawless purple tinged tentacles wrapped tight around them, thick pink suckers kissing his sun kissed skin, _oh._..Dean was having a lot of wicked,  _wicked_ thoughts. It had been a while since they had done this. And he was milking it for all it was worth – he was milking a lot more things too, sucking at the heady taste of the tentacle in his mouth as his gorgeous mate rose and fell on his hard cock, pistoning sharp and working Dean's cock like he couldn't get enough.

Oh, this was absolute heaven.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Those breathy moans out of those perfect pouty lips, and his harsh breathing as he moved, gliding, sliding and slithering all over Dean. Castiel's face looked so beautiful, his smooth skin damp with sweat, cheeks a ruddy red in their pleasure, hair a complete mess of midnight curls. His grip tightened on Dean, tentacles wrapping and constricting, fingers grasping at his skin, nails digging into his flesh, suckers sucking and making obscene popping sounds as they pulled and curled over his skin. Fresh slick and come coating them both as Cas came with a high pitched scream. Oh... _fuck,_ it was absolutely perfect.

It was all too much. He saw stars as he came, deep in his mate. “Cas,” he moaned, unable to hold anything in.

The lightbulbs flickered before the shut off completely, leaving them to the setting sunlight outside, the television in the corner of their room shuddered before flicking to white noise, and the chandelier Chuck just had to get them for the main bedroom actually shivered above them.

Moments of exquisite bliss passed, and Castiel fell on top of Dean in a pliant and quaking heap. His tentacles curled lovingly around Dean, caressing him and soothing each and every one of the more stronger sucker marks on his skin – not that Dean minded, even as the alpha he wore his mates' marks with pride.

“You okay now?” Dean asked, reaching out to run his hands through Cas's sweaty hair. He felt his mate nod, burrowing deeper into his chest.

Dean smiled at the beauty of his mate, the beauty of what they were. He had been worried about having sex with his mate after him giving birth, but Michael – which was all sorts of fucking weird – had told them to wait six weeks, and the going back to having sex and being intimate. Dean had understood, Castiel was still exhausted after birthing triplets, and Dean noticed he was having a bit of a withdrawal from them – which Meg had said was normal, after all, the mother and baby bond was immense and intense, it was hard for Castiel to leave his babies for even a second some times. Dean felt the same too.

However, it had gotten into the first half of the second month and his pretty mate had been having silly thoughts. Thoughts like Dean not loving him any more, of everything changing in their relationship because of him, of it being a good six months without actual, proper sex, because of the babies. Well, that was a whole load of bullshit, as he had eloquently stated to his beautiful, gorgeous and absolutely perfect mate. The three beautiful triplets only added to the beauty that was his husband.

After the six weeks were up, they still waited an entire month and a half before they had the chance to be together intimately, again. Triplets were hard work, Dean had found out. And, though he'd never say it out loud, sometimes they could be a handful. He adored his darling pups and his perfect hatchling, they were so lovely, that sometimes the idea of leaving them for work felt wrong, he'd rather just curl up with his mate and his babies in the den, and spend the rest of his life just being with them.

But he needed to work, he needed to show he was a provider, he needed to prove to himself and his mate that he could do this, that they would be happy and healthy and loving. They weren't going to have any problems – even with Chuck's enormous cash deposit a few months back – they had put a majority of that money away for their children's education and future endeavours. Their house was large enough to have five people in it, but if their family grew, they had the rest of the reserve, and Dean would build more for his family.

Chuck had been adamant that after three months, their littlest daughter was ready to greet the world with her pretty tentacles. At first, Dean had been adamant to say no, his little precious daughter was still getting used to her tentacles, only curling them around him and Castiel – she was still so hypersensitive and only responded well to their skin – but she was slowly getting used to touching other things.

His two sons were eager, able to turn all the way over and desperate to crawl. They grabbed onto anything and everything they could get their hands on, and a majority of the time it was either Dean's tail or ears. They had a strong grip, and though it ached, Dean was happy. He knew they were going to be a handful, but he adored that they were so curious about the world.

His beautiful mate, his angel, his Castiel. He had only grown all the more beautiful with child rearing. Seeing him, sitting with their little ones, nourishing them with his body, holding them close and singing to them, rocking them as they slowly fell to sleep. It made Dean's wolf pant with love, and sometimes it was hard to push the wolf in him down. He couldn't believe this was his life, that this was happening. In a way Dean had been grateful that Chuck had wanted all three of their children to dote and look after – he had given Dean _that_ look, the Novak Lotan gaze that Dean had to admit made him feel like a shiver of ice was spearing in through him and forcing him to speak the truth.

Damn Lotan's.

But another bigger, larger, massive, humongous part of him just wanted to keep his babies close, to dote on them, to care for them like they had been doing for the past four months. Cas was the same. But, he knew he needed time to be with his mate. They were having a bit of a rift with taking care of their little ones, always too busy with the three to think about themselves sometimes – not that he was complaining. Michael _and_ Adam had told them both just how important it was for the two of them to bond, and re-establish their relationship.

Well, doctors orders.

His mate's breathing slowed, and his tentacles slithered this way and that over the bed. His long, thin fingers curled into the nape of Dean's neck, and he lifted himself up, pressing his kiss bruised lips onto Dean's own, drinking him in with light pecks. They weren't going to start anything up again, so the heat in his kiss was mellow. He knew they'd have to get up soon, take a quick shower and get dinner ready for their triplets coming back home.

“Let's get cleaned up,” Cas murmured into his ear, in a way that had Dean's cock twitch, though it was spent.

Dean nodded, watching and shivering when Castiel got up and out of bed, his tentacles taking their sweet time to slither off his skin, light popping sounds escaping as he left little sucker kisses on his skin. The vixen.

Dean followed his mate to the bathroom, knowing the shower was the last thing on both of their minds. Oh well, they still had a few minutes before the babies were to come home, what was one more quickie.

 

The front door was pushed open as Chuck entered the Winchester household. He held James in his arms, while Emma and John were nestled in their pushchairs, sleeping soundly. He called out a 'we're home' to the empty living room and heard Castiel's voice come from the kitchen before he appeared before them.

“Welcome home my darlings,” Castiel gushed, taking James from Chuck's arms and holding him close, pressing a wet kiss to his forehead. James's nose sniffed the air, and he wriggled a little in his fathers arms. Castiel smiled, his tentacles reaching up curling around the sleeping two, knowing not to disturb them from their nap.

“Thank you for taking them, Chuck,” Dean said, coming into the room, he helped Chuck with the bags and the pushchair, taking little Emma from her chair, smiling when she wrapped her little tentacles around his arm and settled into his fathers grasp.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. “Anytime, I love looking after my grand kids,”

He took John in his arms and followed Dean into the babies bedrooms, laying them carefully on their own cribs. He pressed a kiss to James's forehead, smiling as the little one snuffed a little, his ears perking up before flapping down onto his head in his sleep. He looked up and saw Dean murmuring something to Emma, slowly unravelling her tentacles from around his arm. That little one always loved to wrap her arms around her daddy.

Dean dimmed the lights, turning the little star night light on, engulfing the room with a galaxy of dimly lit stars – the safest night light for little Emma's sensitive eyes – and turned the baby monitor on, placing it back on the side table. He ushered Chuck out of the room and left the door open just a crack.

“How were they?” Dean asked, this would be the second time the babies had braved the world. The first time had been a bit of a disaster if he were honest, they had all seemed happy in Baby, but once they got out to the park, all hell had broken loose. Emma had started wailing at the bright light and the heat, and James and John followed her, unable to take their little sister crying.

“They were a bit of a handful at first, so I took them to the lake,” Chuck stated, telling him of the day they had. “They liked the sound of water, and were quiet. We watched the ducks,”

Okay, so he'd have to remember that for next time. They liked the water, and they were okay with going outside. Honestly, Dean was a little worried about that, he wanted his babies to see the world, to meet the rest of the pack and see just how much they were loved. But after that first outing, they had kept their babies indoors, wanting to keep them safe. He was _so happy_ that they were slowly acclimatising to the world around them. He wanted his precious pups to be anything they wanted to be.

Dean reached for him then, pulling his father in law in a hug. “Thank you,” he replied gruffly, patting him on the back.

Chuck shook his head. “A Lotan always knows, Dean,”

Dean nodded, and they met Castiel and little James, who was making mewling sounds to the air. Castiel was shushing him, moving around the room and dimming the lights somewhat. His little one also had a thing with the lights being too bright.

“Is he alright?” Dean asked, worry seeping into him.

“He's just a little hungry,” Castiel replied, settling into the rocking chair they had placed in the living room. He lifted up his shirt, covering little James's head as he started to breast feed him. He gasped when James eagerly latched on but smiled. He adored this time with his babies, and was just grateful they didn't all get hungry at the same time, there was only so much milk to go around at one time. James always had a different schedule to the others, he'd be up for his feeding, and then fall right to sleep after.

Dean pressed a heavy kiss to his mate's hair, taking in a lungful of his rain fall and forest scent, he would never get enough of that.

“I should get going then,” Chuck said, bringing them back from their little bubble.

Dean straightened and shook his head. “We can get you something to eat—stay for a drink at least? It's the least we could do after all you've done for us,”

_There was that look again._ It screamed 'don't think I am doing this for pity', he had been under that stare ever since the little pups had graced the world. He just couldn't get used to the idea of someone doing something for him without wanting something in return.

“Being with the little ones is more than enough for me,” Chuck answered, getting his things and getting ready to leave.

Dean nodded. Chuck hadn't always been there for his kids, maybe he was trying to make up for lost time by being with his children and his grandchildren. Well, Dean wasn't going to go against that. He was happy for the help. As the door closed behind them, Dean locked it and let his head fall onto the mahogany. Chuck was a godsend. Literally an angel coming down to help them. He couldn't believe there was a time where he hated Chuck's guts. But that was before Chuck and Castiel had sorted through their differences and gained the father son relationship they were sorely lacking.

He felt his mate's heart beat increase rapidly, and sensed the overall sense of dread before he heard his mate call out to him. “D-Dean?”

Dean was by Castiel's side in a shot. Castiel _looked_ okay, as did little James. They were still in the same spot Dean had left them in, safe and sound. But Castiel was pointing at something in the distance. Looking up, Dean spied a small pencil in the top corner of the room, levitating in the air, before it fell to the ground with a quiet thump.

_Ah crap._

Their house was haunted.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean might be losing his mind.

Dean quietly closed the door a little to the baby's room, having immediately checked on them to make sure they were safe after that...levitating pencil trick. His pup and hatchling were sleeping soundly, the starlight night light beaming dimly in the corner, projecting an array of stars into the ceiling. Taking a quick scent of the room, he couldn't scent anything but the babies addictive scent, his own and his mate's, and a small whiff of the pack and Chuck – who had just left them moments before.

He returned to the living area, and saw Castiel had curled in on himself, rocking James to sleep in his tentacles, keeping his face covered from whatever the fuck had just happened.

Okay...

...okay. He was seeing things. That had to be it. There was no way there were actual things like ghosts. That was what the television portrayed, and what those two brothers in that show he and Cas watched did. He wasn't a hunter like those Wesson boys. There was no such thing as monsters, like demons, vampires and wendigo's. And there was no such thing as ghosts.

So what had caused the pencil to levitate? He wracked his brain in thought. The...the vents, yes. There must have been a vent under the pencil. And maybe there had been a big enough gust of wind that made the pencil fly up into the air for a while, and then drop down to the ground.

Yes...

...yes. It was a vent, that had to be a it.

Too bad there wasn't a vent in their house, or that the weather outside was anything but windy. Fuck.

Okay, let's think rationally here. There has to be some explanation as to why a pencil had suddenly started floating in mid air. Could...could it be Cas? Yeah, he had that electricity skill, and the empathic mind reading ability thing down pat. Or maybe...well Cas's electric abilities came a while after, maybe. Could Dean have gained a new ability? Could _he_ be the one to suddenly make things levitate? Or maybe it was Cas? Then again, if that were Cas who had caused the weirdness, he'd not have called for Dean, frightened beyond belief and been pointing at the hovering pencil like there was indeed a ghost in their house.

Fuck, there... _the house ca_ _n't be haunted Dean,_ there was a reasonable explanation for everything. He was seeing things, maybe they were both seeing things? Maybe they had been so sexually starved that when they finally did have a moment together, they were still in their highs.  Yea--no, that made even less sense than the fucking ghost.

Well, it seemed like he couldn't rule out the ghost thing.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, slowly slithering out of the rocking chair, little James cradled safely in his arms. He reached a tentacle out and wrapped it around Dean's arm. “Are...are the little ones—?”

“Sleeping soundly,” Dean replied, reaching for Cas and running his fingers through those slightly damp yet so soft hair.

Castiel seemed to shudder under his slight touch and Dean smiled at how he was still so responsive, and so adorable even after everything they had been through. Cas held James close to him, and nodded to Dean, making his way to the baby room to put the little one to bed. Dean watched him until he disappeared into the baby room. As soon as he lost sight of Cas, he reached for the phone, dialling a familiar number, he waited for it to ring.

Sam's tired voice came on the other side, followed by a sonorous crying. “What's up Dean?”

“Melody still working on her tail?” Dean asked, hearing his little niece's sweet cries through the phone. He could also hear water splashing and Gabriel singing in a lilting tune – and though Dean would never say it to the little mermaids face, his singing was absolutely breath taking whenever Dean had the opportunity to listen in.

“She's started shedding her upper scales,” Sam said with a beaming tone in his voice. “But it itches and she doesn't like it. Michael gave us some ointment to help, but she's being a bit feisty,”

“She's also a Winchester, you know,” Dean said proudly, “Of course she's feisty,”

Dean nodded, making a noise in acknowledgement. He had been over to their home only yesterday for Melody's immunisation. Though the little merbaby had had her baby shots only two months prior to that, she still needed to get ones that were for mermaids especially. Talk about awful. Melody had cried so much when they had brought her home, she barely left her father's arms, gorgeous golden tail out and slick with a glittery sheen. There was a waterproof sticker with a princess's face on the front from where they had done the immunisation injection, but even that wasn't enough to deter her.

Dean had taken the initiative then. He was good at this – or at least he hoped he was. He had taken little Melody and raised her up high into the air, she always had a thing for his ears – even his own little ones loved his ears and tails, either tugging on them with their hands or wrapping a tentacle around his tail. Melody was no different, she reached for his ears and patted them as he swivelled them this way and that. She had watched, entranced, and then the grabbing happened.

God, that little thing had an arm on her.

She had been giggling sweetly, grabbing onto his ears, and her tail slapped the side of his face in time with it. He grimaced and she giggled again, seeing his face was slick with her sheen. But while she was raised high, he got a good look at her tail, and had seen little indents and crevices in the upper part of her tail, her tail fin was slick too, and there were smaller, barely noticeable indents in the shape of scales at the base where the fins connected.

He stated his concerns, but Gabriel had told him that it was normal. She was growing into her scales. Much like a baby would their teeth. But they had to keep her slick and wet to ease the process. He didn't like hearing her cry, he wished he were able to get her to stop crying through the phone. But she was with her father's, they knew what to do. Gabriel's singing was helping.

“What happened Dean?” Sam asked suddenly, bringing Dean back to the present.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, dragging it down his face. He knew how stupid this was going to sound, but he needed to see for himself if what had happened, had actually happened.

“I think the house is haunted,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Melody~!
> 
> Let's see if you caught the show I mentioned on here?  
> To be honest, it wasn't that hard to miss.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean...

Dean...

Dean! 

_Son of a bitch._ Dean loved listening to his mate call out his name when they came together. His voice was so throaty and low, like rolling thunder or like a thick syrupy sweetness of honey. He'd call out so sweetly, gasping breathy groans and those delicious high pitched moans he let out when Dean touch him in certain places. His fingers grasping at flesh, nails digging onto his back, little bolts of electricity streaking out from him, dancing on their joined flesh, like thousands of jolts of pleasure.

And those tentacles. Oh. Dean could write poetry about those beautiful tentacles. 

But it was that voice that caught him ablaze at the best of times. Dean was sure he would need nothing else but his mate calling his name. 

Dean.

Dean.

" _Dean!_ "

That...didn't sound sweet. It sounded pained, filled with fear. The scent of his mate was all wrong too, like something was burning, his mate's heart beat was in a heady mesh of pitter patter, alongside his little ones slightly faster heart beats.

Deans eyes opened with a flash. He turned on his bed and saw Cas's space empty, and Cas nowhere in sight.  _Oh_ _shit_. Dean's heart jackrabbited in his chest. It had been a few weeks since the levitating pencil thing, even Sam had looked at him like he was a weirdo for even thinking something ghost related was happening – though he hadn't given a decent enough explanation as to  _why_ or _how_ that happened. 

It didn't matter. Everything had gone back to normal, no ghostly sightings, no supernatural mishaps, nothing. Dean had almost completely forgotten about it. But right now, hearing his mate's shuddering heart beating madly, and the fact that he was nowhere in sight. Dean was worried. He was up when he heard a commotion on the baby monitor. He knew Cas had most likely gone to feed the little ones for their night time feedings. Dean had only gone a few hours earlier to do the routine nappy changes. He heard Cas call his name once again and he bolted out of the bed. 

Fear shuddered through him and he turned the corner, pushing the door to the baby's room open and vaulted inside. 

"Cas," he called out quietly, not knowing what state the babies were in right now.If anything happened to any of them, by god there was going to be hell to pay. 

He saw a Cas shaped silhouette in the dimly lit darkness of the pillow and net octopus den Dean had made for his mate and pups in the corner of the room. His tentacles were peeking out from the space between the opening of the netting. Dean's ears picked up the sound of a baby sucking milk from Cas and the other two fidgeting but sleeping soundly.

Thank god, his babies were safe, and weren't frightened. But what really got to him was the starlight night light. The illuminated stars on the ceiling were spinning in quick succession, rather than staying still, they were moving slowly but with a slight dizzying effect. 

His gaze narrowed and he felt his alpha wolf emerge. Who dared enter his home? Who dared enter his  _pups_ rooms? Who dared try to scare his mate and babies while they were in the safest place they could be?With a growl, he made his way over to the other corner of the room, reaching for the light and yanked it off the plug. Holding the warm plug in his hand, he turned and threw it outside of the baby's room. 

At the sudden darkness and the thudding sound of the light hitting the wooden floors in the hallway, little Emma started to cry wetly, which made the other two shuffle and whine as well.

"The babies?" Dean asked, taking slow steps towards the pillow den. 

"They're fine," Castiel said calmly, shushing his little ones in his tentacles. He slithered out from the den and looked around the room. Seeing it was dark, but safe. Once the babies were calm enough, he placed them in their cribs, soothing them with a low hum and a familiar tune. Dean watched his beautiful mate help his gorgeous little pups fall asleep. 

He still couldn't believe he got to have this. But here it was, the best thing that had ever happened to him. And now something was threatening to scare them?

"I think we should find someone to help us," Castiel murmured quietly as he pressed a kiss onto John's little head, taking in his alluring scent. John snuffled, his ears perking up, but falling back down in his sleep.

Dean nodded, running a hand over little Emma's crib, taking in her scent and seeing that she and his sons were safe now. They'd have to be more careful now. The  _ghost_ hadn't come for a good few weeks now, but there was no knowing when it was going to strike next.It had been harmless now, but who knew of the next time?

"I know someone." Dean replied, knowing this was not going to be good at all. But it had to be done. "But I don't think you're going to like it,"

Castiel turned, the babies sleeping soundly in their cribs, night light gone for now, but thankfully the sun was slowly rising and would soon engulf the room in its natural light. He ushered Dean out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

"Who?" He asked, following his mate back to their room. He didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep so quickly, not after something like that. But he was glad he had his skills and could sense when his babies were in any danger. If anything, where to happen, he'd be up and with them as soon as it were humanly possible.

Dean grimaced, pressing a kiss to the side of Castiel's head as they lay down on their bed, pulling the cool covers over their bodies. 

"Pam Barnes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duun...
> 
> Remember Pam Barnes? Well...Cas sure does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I did like canon Pam, after all she was the first contact for Dean and Castiel...but in this fic, she can go eff herself.
> 
> On with the show~!
> 
> Also, this is non-hunter Dean, he probably won't know what sage is.

Pam could go fuck herself right off.

Well, that’s what Dean wanted to say to her, when she had stood outside their reserve home. She was curled in, the back of her neck bared for her alpha, she smelled subdued, submissive, sorry.

Nope, he wasn’t going to forgive her.

Dean may be a good man, but he was not going to let this woman think she was happily welcomed into their home. He let out a feral growl and ushered her into the house. He was pleased to see her jump a little as she slinked into his home, not looking up at him at all. He had made sure Castiel was in the baby’s room with the little ones, keeping himself and his pups safe from this vixen.

On the offhand, he knew it hadn’t technically been her fault that she had caused Cas to question his feelings for his mate all those years back. She had trances and premonitions and psychic abilities that took her over and left her confused and immobile for minutes sometimes as she was forced to say what she thought was right. But, she had taken her psychic abilities and ran with them when she had first met Castiel.

He should have known, he should have _known._ But there was no point in dwelling in the past. She was here now to help him with a supernatural problem, and by god, she was going to come in, do her job and leave as soon as she was able to.

She knew she wasn’t welcome here, so they didn’t bother to make small talk. He had already explained his situation to her over a curt phone call. She had listened to him and made her way to the reserve. It had taken her two whole days to do so, as she had to take public transport – which she hated – but she had done so and was now here, ready to check the house for anything.

Dean didn’t know what to expect, he had never witnessed something like this before. But he watched as she brought out a sweet smelling wrapped up pile of greenery and set the front of it on fire. She didn’t speak, but he trusted her _enough_ to know she would never have any ill will to her alpha (in line after his father, obviously) and her alpha’s mate and pups.

She was treading carefully.

Dean was glad.

She blew the flame from the…flowers…yeah, let’s call them flowers. The smoke didn’t smell as sweet as the flowers had, and he was going to question what she was doing. But he watched as she peeled her black sunglasses from her pretty face, fascinated because he had never once seen her eyes, not in full view.

They were completely white, no iris, nothing, just an entire sclera of white. And they were glowing a little as she used her skills and abilities to help him. It made him shudder, but he let her do what she was doing. She held the flowers up into the air, making the smoke go everywhere. He followed her as she walked around the house, stopping here and there for a few moments before continuing on.

Honestly, Dean was a bit freaked out. Every time she paused, he had this weird thought of a Scooby Doo inspired ghost popping out and scaring them. But she’d just make her way along the room until she made a full circle of the house.

“I need to check the baby room,” she said, the first words she had spoken to him since she had stepped into the house.

Dean nodded, and he made his way over to the baby’s bedroom. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. He saw Castiel sitting in the little den, cradling a sleeping James and rocking Emma in his arms, while changing John’s nappy with his tentacles, rubbing his tentacles along John’s exposed middle, making the little wolf pup giggle.

Oh god…that was fucking adorable. He was always so in awe at how _easy_ Castiel made looking after three little ones. He was so incredible, with every single thing he did. Dean _still_ couldn’t believe he was allowed to have this. But he wasn’t going to let anything, _and he meant anything,_ shatter their lives.

He’d learn to fight ghosts and all sorts of weird supernatural things if he had to.

Castiel looked up at him, reaching out to him with one of his long tentacles, it barely made it to him, but the sentiment was still there.

“Pam needs to check this room too,” Dean said quietly, not wanting to disturb his little ones, or mar the serenity in the room.

Castiel bristled, his tentacles curling inwards, but he nodded. “Should I get up?”

“Like hell,” Dean shook his head, reaching over to the den and tugging the netting closed over his lovely family. “You are going to stay here, stay calm and take care of our pups; I won’t let her get _near_ you,”

“Dean, really, I don't think you _need_ to—”

But Dean only silenced his protests. He knew Cas didn’t like Pam one bit, and he had every reason not to. He was only trying to be hospitable, to be nice, because Pam was still part of John's pack, still part of  _their_ pack. She was still family, though she had been awful to them both. But this was for their family. This was for the safety of their little ones. And, though he loathed to do it, he was going to have to put his foot down here.

He pressed a long, lingering kiss on Cas’s pretty pouting lips and one quick kiss to the tops of his pups’ heads, before retreating and completely closing the curtains. The little twinkling lights were on inside, so he knew he hadn’t left his family in the dark.

He sucked in a breath and made his way over to the door and called Pam over. She came almost as soon as he had finished saying her name. Holding the flowers out, the smoke a little plume now, much less than what it had been before. She didn’t step foot into the room, for which Dean was glad of. Instead, she reached in, blowing the salty smelling smoke high up into the air. Little Emma hiccupped and let out a whine, about to cry bloody murder as Pam worked. He could hear Cas trying to shush her, but she was still squirming and making gasping whining sounds.

Dean wanted to go to her, he wanted to push Pam out of the room, and out of the house, and go to his family, tell them that they were safe. But he _needed_ to make sure there wasn’t anything…supernatural in his home before he did that. And Pam was the only one who could help. Bare wisps of the smoke reached to the corners of the room, but Pam had done what she needed to do.

“You can open and aerate the room now,” she said quietly, taking a quick look around the little ones room, before wrapping the string tighter around the flowers holding her hand in a curve before the smoking part.

She retracted her hand and silently ushered Dean into the main room once again. Dean nodded, making his way to the windows in the baby’s room and throwing them open. Only when Pam had left the room, and the salty scent had left the air had little Emma stopped whining.

Oh god, he was such an awful father for making his little one cry!

Castiel peered out from the netting and nodded to him. “She was just hungry, don’t worry.”

Dean let out a breath, glad that his husband had his empathetic powers. He pressed a lingering kiss to Castiel’s hair, sucking in his enchanting scent, and made his way out of the room and to the living room. He saw Pam place a thick leather wrap around the flowers, and put it back in her bag. Once she was done, she slipped her glasses back onto her face and looked up at him.

“No ghosts, your house is not haunted Dean,” she said quietly, dropping her head back down, showing the back of her neck again.

Dean nodded. “So what the hell is happening then?”

Pam looked back to the hallway, to the baby’s room, and Dean’s heart froze.

“What the fuck is happening Pam?” he asked again, his hands turning to fists at his side. If she were threatening his children, his family, _his mate and pups—_

“I’d check your mate and pups with your doctor,” Pam said quietly, ducking her head down lower, as if it would appease her alpha. “I think one of the four in the room have acquired a new ability,”

She then took a tight hold of her bag, said a quick goodbye and left the house. The door closed with a quiet thud behind her. He reached over to it, locking it completely.

Another new ability…hmm? It _had_ to be Cas. It couldn’t be the little ones; they were still so new to the world, barely a few months old.

He had to figure out what was happening, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuun!  
> What is happening?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter is very heavy on the Midam (god I adore that pair)  
> Like...really heavy.

Adam’s right leg was draped comfortably over Michael’s as they slept peacefully, the first of the few nights where their little lotan Matthew was sleeping through the whole night. Adam’s arm around his stomach tightened, and he mewled so cutely as he burrowed his head into Michael’s chest.

Michael could feel his slow, soft breathing as he continued to sleep. The early morning light coming through their windows illuminated the graceful slopes and tight curves of his husbands beautiful face. Those soft lips he had kissed before they went to bed, were curved upwards in a semi smile, he was probably having a good dream.

As Michael continued to watch his husband, Adam shifted his body, reaching out to hug his larger frame closer, dragging his leg up over Michael’s hips. Michael marvelled at just how soft and smooth Adam’s skin was, and when he brought his gorgeous blood red tail out, it was all the more amazing.

Adam murmured his name, nuzzling into the crook between Michael’s shoulder and neck, pressing sleepy kisses to his skin, to their shared mate marks. Michael shuddered as a heat coursed through him.

Oh, it had been a while.

“Mmmm…morning,” Adam whispered, eyes still closed. He was so sweet, so warm, smelling like fallen dewdrops and freshly baked bread. It was enchanting.

He couldn’t believe he had this beautiful man, that they were married and together, and that they had a beautiful child. It was all so amazing, like a fairy tale come to life.

“I love you,” Michael murmured, whispering his thoughts to his mate.

Adam hummed, whispering “I love you too,” back, tightening his grip on his mate and pressing kisses on to his neck.

Michael sucked in that heady scent once again, caressing his lover slowly, taking a quick look at the time, he saw they still had a long while until they both had to be up. And little Matthew wouldn’t get up for at least another hour. He just wanted to bask in this moment together.

“Matthews sleeping...make love to me?” Adam said, so quietly that it took a moment for Michael to make out what he had said. Looking down, he saw Adam still had his eyes clenched closed, grip tight, as if he had expected Michael to say no. “Please?”

Michael would never say no to his husband. He pressed a kiss to Adam’s forehead, raising himself slowly and moving his mate onto his back. Adam spread his legs to accommodate his larger frame, arms reaching up to wrap his arms around Michael’s shoulders, adamant on pulling him closer.

Michael leaned onto Adam, pressing a soft kiss on his pliant lips, passion brewing deep inside him. Hearing Adam’s sweet moans getting lost in his mouth made him burn. And then Adam dropped his legs from around Michael’s body, laying them on the bed. Michael felt the shift in the air, before he felt his husbands legs meld together to form that gorgeous tail of his.

“In me,” Adam murmured into his mouth, tongues caressing, breaths harsh as he bucked his hips up, thick tail fins curving all the way around Michael’s ankles, urging him on. “Please, want you in me, now,”

Michael gasped into that sweet mouth when Adam’s searching hands slipped into his pyjama bottoms and found his hard cock, stroking it softly.

“Not yet, my sweet,” Michael whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Adam’s mouth. He got up on all fours, keeping those hands away from his cock, lest he spend in those small hands.

“Mean,” Adam replied, sticking his tongue out. He wrapped his tail fins around Michael’s legs, and Michael smiled at the familiar, soft and slick feeling of that gorgeous blood red tail against his skin, scales feeling like liquid honey against his skin.

Michael would always lose when it came to Adam; he’d give his mate _anything_ his heart desired _._ He had made sure his husband had no want for more. He looked into those beautiful eyes and pressed a hand to the pulse point at his wrists, letting go of a little bit of his electricity, he smirked almost malevolently when Adam cried out in bliss, his back arching beautifully on the bed, hands grasping, sharp nails digging into his skin.

He’d never get over just how _beautiful_ Adam looked when in the midst of passion, one that he had caused by a mere dancing of electricity around his nerve endings. He knew the ins and out of his gorgeous husband, and he always made sure to use it to his advantage. After all, he _loved_ that face, the way Adam’s eyes would lose their colour, the pupils eating up at the green-blue, scent rising in its heat and arousal, mouth in a wide ‘o’, breaths coming out in short gasps, and those moans, _oh,_ Michael was sure he could come from Adam’s voice alone.

In fact, _he had._

Michael didn’t wait, however, sliding up and pressing their groins together, his cock grinding lethargically slow, head sliding up and down Adam’s slick hole. Adam’s gasps were sweet music, and it only urged Michael to keep on going. He could feel just how wet Adam was, tail slick and shining, hole practically dripping.

“Please…Mike, please!” Adam pleaded, eyes bright and wide, glimmering with want, with need.

Michael always hated that nickname, but when he heard it come from those sweet lips, he couldn’t deny his mate. He pressed the head of his cock to Adam’s hole, slowly pressing in through the slick, tight ring, slipping in so easily. Adam’s grip tightened around his body, drawing him closer, pulling him in as deeply as he could.

Oh _yes_ …

Adam let out garbled words that sounded like praises and ‘I love you’s’. He gasped when Michael slid home, unable to take so much into him. His eyes closed tight, savouring each and every inch sliding into him. He leaned up, pressing a hasty, open mouthed kiss to Michael’s lips.

They stayed like that for a few moments, basking in their union, kissing one another tenderly. Lightning danced along their skin, joining and sizzling in heated places, letting off steam everywhere the bolts landed.

“I wish I could spend the day with you inside me,” Adam murmured into his mouth and Michael agreed.

“Who said you can’t,” Michael smirked, and the same glint in his mates’ eyes shone as he thought of the idea and how it could come to fruition.

Well it would have, had it not been for the sudden incessant ringing on Michael’s personal phone. _Fuck sakes_ , someone from the family was calling him. He felt the vein on his forehead pulse in his anger. He just wanted one morning, _one morning,_ with his gorgeous husband. They hadn’t had a chance to be with each other for a very long while, what with the little lotan shocking every single thing he touched.

Adam let out a sigh, tugging Michael close to him and murmuring into his mouth. “Do you think it’s important?”

“Nothing is more important than you, my sweet,” Michael answered with such honestly, it floored Adam. He smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to Michael’s lips, wanting eagerly to get back to what they were doing.

But the phones incessant ringing only increased and the vein on Michael’s forehead only pulsed angrily. He growled, eyes striking a luminous yellow in his rage. He reached for his phone and held it to his ear.

“You better be dying,” Michael growled into the phone, he smirked when he felt Adam shudder, his hole twitching in delight.

"Morning to you too, asshole," Dean’s voice sounded slightly growly as he spoke, though they had verbal spats, they never acted on anything. They were family, so something as small as Dean calling him asshole was nothing. After all, Dean had called for a reason.  _Better be a good one._ “It’s about the triplets, I think there’s something happening,”

“Are they okay?” Michael asked, he tried to get up and off Adam – he did not want to be having a conversation with his brother in law while inside his husband - but Adam had other plans, his arms reached up and wrapped tighter around Michael's back, dragging him down on top of him.

Michael landed on top of Adam with a grunt, inadvertently thrusting deeper into him, making Adam bite back a moan at the sensations.

“Yeah, they’re healthy, I’m probably just being overprotective,” Dean answered after a short silence, in which he must have heard Adam fail to force back a moan. “…are you?” he paused again, and Michael sighed, waiting as patiently as he could, though his entire being was telling him to thrust into the perfect heat of his mate once more. He could only take so much. “… _oh god,_ you are, aren’t you? I’m gonna…I’ll call later, tell Adam I said hi,”

“Meet me here in two hours,” Michael said, and without waiting for pleasantries, he turned the phone off and threw it somewhere on the bed, not caring where it landed. He knew exactly why Dean was coming, or at least he had an inkling. There was no danger to the pups or the hatchling.

And anyway, he had better things to worry about right now. Looking down at those beautiful blue-green eyes pleading for him, he thrust up into that warm heat, hearing his mate’s sweet cries.

Yup, much more important things to worry about right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I had to. I love them~!
> 
> We'll be back to our darling octopus and wolf next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more about our dear little lotan neonate and the eldest Novak's family.

Two hours had passed way too fast for Michael.

And soon he found himself sitting on the dining table, reaching for his usual morning cup of coffee. Adam had little Matthew in his arms, placing him onto the high chair at the corner of their dining table, and cracked open a can of baby food. The strong scent of tomatoes and squash took over the room.

His little Matthew loved tomatoes, so much so that he had a tiny little plush toy in the shape of one – Dean had surprisingly seen it and just _had_ to get it for the little one. It was a small thing, a muted red, with large cartoonish eyes and a bright smile. It had been electrocuted and mangled, the soft stalk part had been mashed to pieces by his little lotan’s gums, but surprisingly it was still in perfect condition.

Dean had a way with kids and their choice of toys… Michael couldn’t get that little plush tomato out of his little neonate hands. He had it on him right now, as Adam fed him, squished by his hip and the side of the high chair. Safe and sound.

What had he done to deserve such perfection in his life? He didn’t know, but he was so grateful, every day, for his beautiful mate and his gorgeous child.

He turned his attention from his mate, and to the object of his annoyance that morning. Dean sat opposite him, holding onto the coffee cup on the table with both hands. Michael could taste the nervousness in the air.  _This was not good._

“Stop it,” he growled low, Dean peered up, confused. “All this anxiety is not welcome in my home, especially with my son around,”

Dean narrowed his gaze, confusion evident alongside that anxiety. But it was like a domino tumbling and hitting many other dominoes on the way down. Little Matthew whined at the nervous feelings filling in the air, not liking it one bit. In his whine, a shock of lightning fissured out and arched like a bolt from his little fingers and towards the table, shaking the utensils and other remnants on the wooden surface. The sugar pot shuddered and tipped over, the spoon shivering.

Dean reached for it, but was stopped by Michael’s hand. The lotan took the pot, and Dean grimaced when he saw the small bolts of lightning ricochet out from it and into his palm, before disappearing into his skin. As a lotan shifter, Michael was used to lightning, hell it was his ability, but he knew his little one was not used to such energy and strength within him. With his unique mix of being the child of a merman and a lotan, alongside his unique beginning to his lotan abilities, his lightning was tenfold, strong and packing a punch to those who couldn’t take it.

He never shocked his fathers, however. Which Michael had been grateful for. But, then again, Adam had carried little Matthew inside himself, he must have gotten used to those little shocks here and there while Matthew was gestating. His little one was growing stronger every day and Michael was thrilled.

It also meant that they couldn’t have a nanny that wasn’t a lotan, or any other shifter without an electric ability. They had lost so many nannies in the past three months. After the first month alone was when Adam had put his foot down. He was always adamant about leaving his little one to strangers after his maternity leave – no matter who they were – and he had dropped out of school, taken up online courses instead, and spent his days with his baby.

Michael worried – hell, he always worried – but he never sensed any guilt or regret from Adam, and their future looked brighter for his decision. But he still worried.

“You got your work cut out for you,” Dean said, with a smirk, smiling and making faces at little Matthew, making the neonate giggle and mash his food around his mouth with his fist.

Michael nodded, cutting to the chase. “Your triplets, Dean,”

“Yeah, about that,” Dean nodded, reaching for his cup once again, fiddling with the handle. He took a sip of the cooling coffee before he continued. “When did Mattie come into his powers?”

Nicknames…though he couldn’t dispute Dean for calling Matthew, Mattie. Every time he did, little Matthew would break out into the biggest smile, seeing his uncle, clapping his hands. Like he was doing right now.

“He was almost a year old,” Adam replied for him, placing a scoop of food into little Matthew’s open and waiting mouth. “It’s only been about three months since he’s had his little lightning skills,” 

Adam wrinkled his nose cutely at his little one, making Matthew laugh brightly and clap his hands against his little plastic high chair table. He shocked the wooden table once again, and once again, Michael reached for the metal spoons and other cutlery, taking the lightning out of them before they caused any more harm.

“What is this about, Dean?” he asked, wanting his brother in law to get straight to the point. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate Dean coming here, he was great with Matthew, and a wonderful help whenever they needed him to be. But this was his day off, and he was adamant to spend it with his mate and neonate. Alone.

“I think maybe one of the triplets might be coming to their skills early,” Dean said quickly. Not knowing whether that was the case was horrifying for him. The fact that he didn’t know, nor could he help them made his stomach turn and his wolf eager. He was thankful for his family and pack to help him and his anxiety.

“And you’ve ruled out Castiel?” Michael asked, looking back to Adam, seeing him feeding their little one.

Dean shook his head. “But, then again, when we saw the pencil levitate that day, Cas had been scared. It couldn’t have been him. I know when he’s using his skills, I can sense it,”

“Yes, that is true.” Michael nodded, remembering his brother when he had first come into his powers. At first, Michael had thought it was just something about octopus shifters, but when he had been soothed by Castiel all those years back, or when he had touched whatever ailment Castiel had after coming home from school, being bullied, he had noticed the empathetic skills. He hadn’t questioned it as anything but Castiel’s charm, but now that he thought back to it, there had been signs to when Castiel was using his skills. The air tasted different when he did it.

Now if Dean was saying Castiel hadn’t been using his skills, and it wasn't Dean himself. It only brought the levitating ability down to one of the three babies.

“I think…maybe Emma?” Dean said hesitantly, further proving Michael’s theory. He could feel the sheer panic emanating from Dean. Their littlest one was the most worrying. She was a sweetheart, but she was so sensitive to the outside world, and so much smaller than her wolf brothers. Though Michael and Meg had told him it was normal for marine shifters to be smaller, especially in cases of octopus shifters - though rare - Dean still panicked at every turn. “I don’t know what to do…they’re only a few months old, what if somethings wrong?”

Michael reached for Dean then, placing a hand on his shoulder and keeping him steady and grounded. He felt Dean’s strength increase, but so did his anxiety, his fears and his worries. The shock to the table by the little lotan brought them back to the present, and Dean murmured a sorry.

“Dean,” Michael said sternly, bringing the wolf out from his stupor. “I am telling you this once, and only once,” Dean peered up, looking into those steely dark eyes. God, why did all Novak’s have such frightening stares? “Your husband is doing fine,” Michael stated calmly. “Your children will grow up to be happy and healthy,” – he literally felt the worry cease in Dean’s body. – “I urge you to check your triplets with the pediatricians however, just to make sure they are coming into their powers well,”

Dean nodded. Adam appeared next to him then, sliding a card with a number written almost hastily on it.

“Give Rowena a call,” he stated his smile a little wider than usual. “She’ll help you out,”

Dean nodded, taking the card and pocketing it. He stood then, draining his coffee and placing it on the table.

“I should probably go now,” he said, picking up his keys from the table. Michael stood and helped him to the front floor. Dean stopped at the door, turning around slowly, and quickly wrapped an arm around Michael, giving him a one armed hug, “Thanks man,”

“No problem,” Michael replied, opening the door and ushering him out. “Remember, we’re only a phone call away,” Dean nodded, making his way down the driveway to where he had parked Baby. He smirked when Michael added; “Just don’t call me on my days off,”

Shaking his head, Dean felt a little better than when he had first arrived. Now he just wanted to get back home to his family.

Michael watched the Impala leave and closed the door behind him. Turning around, he saw Adam and little Matthew making their way to the living room. Adam placed Matthew in his little playpen, reaching for a teddy bear and pressing it close to his tummy, making Matthew giggle.

Well, okay…so maybe he didn’t mind his family calling him. He liked being important and useful to them.

But right now, he wanted to spend the rest of his day off with his mate and child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah~ domestic midam...
> 
>  
> 
> [check out my latest update post for when this fic will be next updated~!](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/post/173422214156/sakuraiais-ao3-chapter-updates)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so I'm not doing so hot, I think I've caught a fever, so this is rather short, and not all that jam packed with oodles of stuff like I wanted it to be.  
> I hope you like it though, sorry its so...yeah.
> 
> I'm going to take some meds and go crash. ~night.
> 
> Keep up with when I update on [ my tumblr ](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/post/173422214156/sakuraiais-ao3-chapter-updates)

Rowena McCleod was Scottish.

That was an overstatement, Dean knew that. But as soon as he, Cas and their triplets stepped into her clinic on the other side of the town, he had known there was something foreign about her.

Hell, she didn’t have any distinguishing animalistic factors on her at all. No protruding ears, or fins, or tails, hell even her scent was free of any proof. She could easily be one of the non-shifters, though those were as rare as they came – even rarer than octopus shifters.

Dean had called in her clinic the moment he had left the eldest Novak’s home. After speaking to Castiel, who had wholeheartedly agreed to check this woman out – after all, Michael could be trusted, and if not Michael, then Adam was innocent in this matter, and if he had given the number, it was safe to say this Rowena knew what she was doing.

The lovely dulcet sounding woman on the other end of the phone had taken his information and booked him in for the closest available times. Though the appointment itself was a mere few days away, those measly few days had been jam packed with all sorts of weird – and somehow wonderful now that he really thought about it – moments.

The red hair really threw him off, if he were honest. There was just so much of it, and so bright too, and yet she didn’t have a scent. He felt the alpha of his wolf growl and prowl within him. What if she was a threat? What if she had ill intentions with his mate, _with his pups_ , and he’d be none the wiser, because he couldn’t _scent_ anything from her.

But she had a smile on her face, and her voice was all sorts of ‘mothering’, and that had calmed him down somewhat.

“Well now, dears.” She came out of her office, dressed in a long flowing dress; her eyes were bright, as was her red lipstick smile. She looked every bit the ‘nice’, but Dean swore to god that there was definitely something within her that irked him in all the wrong ways. “What do we have here?”

Castiel’s tentacle grip tightened on his leg as Dean got up. But he stood up next to Dean, holding the boys in his arms, shushing them as they made little mewling whines. Their ears were pressed to their heads, and their tails were swaying and curling. Dean sucked in a breath, feeling like this was all a bad idea. He shouldn’t have listened to Michael or Adam, he shouldn’t have brought his family into this clinic, and he shouldn’t have met with Rowena.

What the hell was she anyway?

He felt Emma squirm in his arms, wrapping her tentacles around his arm and bicep, looking up at the new woman. Rowena smiled, but Emma turned her face into Dean’s chest, a small whine escaping her lips.

“Oh dear, now how silly am I?” Rowena said, as if she knew exactly what they were worried about. Suddenly Dean’s nose was hit with a sweet and calming scent. He felt relaxed, and all of the problems he had been thinking of seemed to whisk away. He could scent nothing but care and love from the woman before him. He also scented wonder and astonishment too, and for that he was glad. She was…good.

“Sorry about that,” Rowena said, ushering the two parents and their kids into the clinic room. Dean held onto Emma a little tighter, feeling her squirming stop entirely. She looked calm and collected now. He turned to Cas and saw his two boys much the same way. They were so smart, the little ones, barely a few months old, and they already knew something was wrong.

Rowena motioned them to the seats in the corner of the room, while she sat at her desk. Dean saw a few familiar medical instruments here and there, a soft and cosy looking corner with all sorts of pillows and fluffy things, an entire shelf full of books, and a box filled to the brim with all sorts of toys.

Huh…

 “My last patient had a bit of a nose problem, so I had to cloak mine,” Rowena pointed to her nose, and then reached for a file in the corner. She pulled it open and took a look inside. Dean spied a copy of the triplets’ birth certificates, including his and Castiel’s medical history.  “So, let’s see what we have here,”

Dean saw Castiel fidget in his seat, and he turned to see little John biting at his chest, wanting to be fed.

Rowena looked up, as if noticing the distress. “Go ahead dear, don’t mind me, if the little one his hungry, feed him,”

Castiel nodded, pulling off the buttons of his shirt, covering little John’s head and wincing when he latched on and started to drink. Dean smiled; it was always such a lovely sight to see his mate feeding his children.

“Now then,” Rowena said suddenly, bringing them to the present. “What brings you here?”

Dean nodded, holding little Emma a little tighter in his arms, as she pressed her tiny suckers onto his skin, tasting his familiarity and warmth. He saw Rowena’s eyes widen in delight, but again, he didn’t get any negative emotions from her. She was just…excited to see an octopus shifter hatchling.

“Is there a way to see whether a baby under the age of one can come into their skills early?” he asked, getting straight to the point.

Rowena held a hand to her chin, deep in thought. “It’s not unheard of, but it’s very rare,”

Okay, that calmed Dean down by a little. If there were others out there who had come to their abilities and skills early, then that meant this was considered normal.

“However, I would like to take a few tests just to see,” she added, holding her hand up. Dean held Emma closer to him; he didn’t want any of his babies – including his mate – to be tested, no prodding or pricking of needles to any of their skins, not unless they needed it. “They will all be observational, so no needles and silly things,”

Dean felt a little less worried about that. Observational, she was just going to watch them. Just take in their pretty faces and the way they moved around. Would she be able to see something they may have missed? She was the expert after all.

“Alright,” Castiel answered for him, reaching a tentacle around to wrap around Dean’s arm and stroke little Emma’s forehead. “Let’s do this,”

Rowena clapped her hands together, a bright smile on her face. “Alright, let’s get this party started,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...wait, Rowena's a good guy?  
>  Yeah, I was surprised too, but I think after (SPOILERS) writing her as a bad guy in Addictively Bittersweet, I think I want to see her as part of Team Free Will (in a sense)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more about the little ones.  
> I love writing about them...eeee!

Dean should have known.

Of _course_ he solely put the blame on himself when it came to things like this. He always did have a knack for jumping the gun when he could walk a safe pace. But he was excited, his entire body thrummed with happy little shivering quakes. Because, yes, alright, so the whole _skill thing_ was still up in the air even now, months after they had first met Rowena, he was still adamant that it was something like that.

Then again, he was so eager to see just what had made himself, and everyone else, so worried. Rowena had asked for weekly appointments, and they had agreed. So, every Saturday, at 1pm – when the little ones woke from their nap – they would take the car to Rowena’s clinic and spend an hour in one of her recreation rooms, just playing with the little ones and trying to see if they were exhibiting any premature skills. Taking time off work had been difficult, but once he explained to Bobby and Crowley just what it was all about, they had given him the entire day off.

He would always be grateful to Bobby. He understood the idea of pack dynamics much better than Dean ever could.

Sitting down in the large recreation room, surrounded in a nest of pillows in a circle, and soft blankets and comforters, Dean watched as his three little ones tried their hardest to master their new skills of sitting up and moving around. The two boys were already able to turn around and get up almost onto their feet – with structural help, which included the coffee table, Cas’s tentacles and Dean awaiting arms – before their legs quaked, not used to the weight, and falling back on their nappies butts. But, they were showing signs of moving up into a sort of drag-crawl, looking more dog-like, with their tails high in the air as they tried to understand that _crawling was a thing_.

He had been so excited to see them, and he had almost burst with joy when John had made his merry and excited way over to him one night when he had returned from work, his little hand slapping against the ground as he tried to crawl over to him.

It made his heart melt, and he wasted no time in lifting his eldest in his arms and kissing him all over his pretty little face, gushing and praising him for a job well done. Little James was a little slow on the crawling thing, but Michael and the others had told him not to worry, these things took time. Everyone was different after all.

His beautiful mate had been ecstatic when little Emma had started moving her tentacles in tandem. She usually only moved one or two when she wanted to, she was either always too tired or just too small to move everything all at once. But now here she was, her tentacles curling in on themselves as she sat on his lap, clapping happily as she watched her brother’s move around the nest, scenting the area, little ears raised high on their heads, listening for anything and everything they could.

He was so in love with his family, and it was moments like this that made it so worth it.

“Oh, they are such darlings!”

Yeah, except for Rowena watching over them like a weird hawk. She was probably an avian shifter – he still wasn’t all that sure _what_ she was. What hybrid could change their scent entirely? – but she was watching them intently at their weekly appointments with her.

She had sat there, on their first session, watching his cubs intently. There wasn’t an air of evil intent in her, and though that should have calmed Dean, it didn’t really help that he couldn’t tell anything about her. He couldn’t feel anything but calm and care from her.

If she could completely hide her scent, what was to say she couldn’t cloak one scent for another? And that’s what called him on edge.

Octopus hatchlings were rare. And though Dean wouldn’t let anything harm any of his children, he was incredibly attached to his little girl. Not only was she his only little girl, but she was the youngest, the most sensitive to everything around her, and she was an octopus shifter.

He always had his eyes on all three of his cubs, but she always curbed his attention a little more than his boys.

Though, after seeing them shifting around on the soft blankets and carpet on the ground in their little nest, both him and Castiel’s tentacles keeping them safe in case they fell or hurt themselves, he could see John and James were by far the most protective of their little sister, what with the way they crowded around her, letting her wrap her tentacles around their tails, and not being able to keep their eyes off her.

He was sure they were going to be heartbreakers when they grew up, but he definitely saw himself in his children. He saw the same love they had for their siblings as he had for his own brother.

And it was god damn adorable.

But they still hadn’t gotten to the whole ‘levitating trick. Neither of the kids was exhibiting any new skills, and though it was a good thing – they were still only reaching eight months old now – he still wanted to know just what had caused that pencil to levitate, as well as all of the other supernatural goings in their house.

If it wasn’t _them,_ then who could it be?

Rowena settled down on her knees, outside of the nest, and leaned in a little, speaking slowly and quietly, as if she didn’t want to burden their little family nest. “They are nearing their first year,”

Dean nodded. Yeah, once his cubs had passed their first year, this would be when they cultivated and worked on the skills that should be more enhanced for them. Something about their brain development and their hybrid genes…Dean had never been all that interested in hybrid biology.

But that meant, they had four months to figure out if it really was the kids, or if it was one of them that was doing the supernatural ghost spiel in the house. Only the other day had the television spritz out and started flipping through channels while everyone was in the living room. Thankfully the cubs had been in their little playpen in the corner of the room, Castiel had been reading a story to them in the octopus den while they listened intently to his lovely voice.

Even _Dean_ was getting enthralled. _What,_ his husband had a voice that was _made_ for sex and bed time stories. So what if he was getting a little hot and bothered over a wolf cub walking up a hill?

The television in the corner of the room had suddenly turned on, scaring Dean and Castiel from where they were. Dean had vaulted up, crushing the net curtains of the pillow den, hiding the four from view, and he had quickly made his way to the television.

It had freaked him out, but the television suddenly stopped on a children’s cartoon, he almost growled at the little pink pig talking to a white sheep about…something. But instead, he closed the television and returned to the den, slowly opening the net curtains, to see his mate holding his three cubs in his tentacles, his body covering them from any projectile objects.

Oh…the kitchen ghost had been a hoot…he _still_ was finding mushy foods in places. He had scoured the area with his nose when he had almost stepped on a mashed potato in the corner of the kitchen, cleaning everything in sight, while his mate took care of the little ones.

Oh, and then there had been that one time when Melody had started screeching monotonously when Sam and his family came over to baby sit the kids while he and Dean went to work – they still weren’t sure about babysitters, and thankfully Dean didn’t always have to work in the day when Cas was working. His job was much more flexible than a usual nine to five – that’s what happens when you own your own garage, after all.

He had vaulted out of Baby and threw the door open to his home, he had seen little Melody sitting on the ground, with her pretty tail out, screaming a familiar tune, while his cubs were circled around her, looking up at her as if she was singing a song they knew – they probably were, kids had their own language after all.

Sam and Gabriel were trying their hardest to catch the nappies and wipes that were _floating in the air above them all,_ all the while making sure not to hurt the kids any more _._

It had been…something.

But now they only had four months to figure out something, or they were going to have to start calling an exorcist to their home again. And that just wasn’t happening.

"Honestly, I don't think you need to worry," Rowena said, sitting back on her legs. "They are all healthy and exhibiting signs of rapt intelligence. Whatever's happening must be _because_ of them, but that just means they came in to their skills early,"

Castiel nodded, reaching forward and holding onto James, who had been apt to reaching the edge of the nest and trying his hardest to stand on shaky feet -- he was going to walk long before he learned to crawl, that one.

"So...we shouldn't worry?" he asked, settling little James with his siblings once again.

Rowena nodded. "You'll have the first abilities appointment when they turn one, but I think you should still come to me, just in case something happens in between,"

"Alright, what's another four months?" Dean nodded, reaching a hand out to John, smiling when his ears pricked up as he scented his fathers hand. He reached for it, his grip tight as he moved it to his mouth.

They could do this for another four months, and then when his cubs had their appointment, he'd be ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up readers, it's ya girl...
> 
> ...sorry it took so long, but I think you'll be happy with this chapter.

The triplets first year of life was something that was going to be celebrated with so much aplomb that people would be talking about it for years to come.

Dean had it all set out. They were going to have a massive cake, all sorts of delicious food and pies, the house was going to be decorated to the nines, balloons and streamers in all sorts of bright and fun colours, confetti and birthday presents piled up high. There was going to be music, and dancing, and games for the babies to play. Charlie was going to do face painting, and Benny was going to read them stories with his gruffly voice, Gabriel was adamant on being a clown, but that was shot down dead by Sam and his fear of them. Instead he was going to do magic tricks.

They had attended little Melody’s first birthday party two months back, and honestly, she was the sweetest and cutest little girl in her frilly red dress, with the massive bow on her back. Sam and Gabe had really gone all out for her party too. They had focused more on their little mermaid, and had a mermaid themed pool party. There were all sorts of games for them all to play, and drinks and delicious foods for them to eat – all marine based, mind. Fish in all sorts of delicacies.

Dean was more of a meat person, but he did like those prawn thingies they had made. And his little ones were having a blast. Little Emma really loved her cousin, and had been around Melody all the time. They had swum around in the shallow end of the large pool, being held up by their respective fathers. Castiel had been eager for his boys to get into the pool, but James and John took to the water like a wet paper bag.

They did not like their fur getting wet. And Dean understood, he was the same in that respect. Though Castiel did pout a little, he instead let them sit next to their father and uncles, their feet in the water and playing games and listening to their uncles tell them all sorts of stories.

Adam really was amazing at telling stories.

Castiel had wrapped his pretty tentacles around their little one and held her afloat on the surface of the water, letting her tentacles pool around her fathers’ hold and dip into the warm water underneath. She, much like her marine father, loved the water, and it had taken them a long while to get her out of the pool and back home.

Dean really needed to start working on adding more to their own pool for the little ones, especially if Emma was so adamant to swim around with her father.

That was what brought him to today, one day before the big celebration. He had installed a soft rock paddling pool above the main pool itself. There was a pop up tent like cover over it, which was popped up, covering half of the paddling pool, and was currently being filled with waterproof blankets and pillows, along with lots of little floating toys.

He didn’t know whether his boys would like the pool, but at least they would give it a try. He thought maybe a trip to the aquarium would get them a little more riled up about the water, and it would allow little Emma to see more marine shifters and other animals.

He wasn’t so sure about the shows – he always thought the shows in the aquariums were too burlesque like for him, he really didn’t want to see mermaids flittering about in sparkly clothing that barely covered anything, and he _really_ didn’t want to associate that kind of dance with his own brother in laws. He shuddered at the thought.

But it would be nice to see the shifters in their own habitats and homes. The aquarium would allow his little boys to see what they were to expect when Emma was old enough to swim on her own. They’d need to know how to look after her as well. They just…well, he’d like for them to be able to get into the water alongside her, but he wouldn’t force them if they didn’t.

Looking down to his work of art, he smirked. He loved making things for his family, it gave him the sense of duty and pride, and it also inflated his ego, and made him happy that he was able to provide for his family. It still irked him a little when he thought about all of that money sitting in his and Cas’s joint account, just waiting to be used.

He really didn’t want to use Chuck’s money, though his father in law had basically slapped him upside the head for being such an idiot about it. They _had_ dipped into it and paid off their mortgage, which was a very big deal for him. And they were living comfortably with their three little ones.

But it still made him all the more happy that he was able to build something for his family, by hand, and have them actually use it. Castiel made sure the den he had built in the babies room was used daily. In fact, little James loved the den so much that he always fell straight to sleep when he was cradled in it, looking up at the makeshift stars and dim lights, his little tail swaying this way and that in his mirth.

He just hoped the four that meant the world to him would like this new addition to their house. Placing the black book Garth had given him all those years back, he gave it one last look, and then took a step back to look at his creation. It didn’t look a lot like the picture in Garth’s book, but then again, it was for _his family._

He had made sure to have everything that was essential in the paddling pool, there were soft edges, and a smooth and sandy ground for his Emma’s tentacles – she was still so very sensitive to touch – and he had made sure there were little places for their little ones to hold onto to, and he made sure they were smooth, soft and strong enough. The gate leading to the rest of the pool, though it was the shallow end, was secure and could take his own weight, so he was sure his little ones wouldn’t be able to accidentally fall through.

He wasn’t going to let anything happen to his little ones.

Now that that was done, he had the rest of the party to plan.

Placing the book onto the nearby table, he got up and stretched his aching back. He had been hunched over far too long. His ears picked up a familiar song coming from inside the house. With a bright smile, he brushed off his jeans and made his way through the doors and deeper into his house.

The sound was coming from the babies’ room. Dean smiled as the singers’ voice lilted a little, voice gruff and low as he sang the words as if he did this all the time. Dean quietly pushed the door open a little, and peered inside. He didn’t want to interrupt.

He saw Castiel sitting on the rocking chair, holding little John in his arms, feeding him from his milk bottle, singing softly to him. John was looking up to his father, his hand splayed on the bottle, in lieu to hold the heavy item, but knowing he couldn’t without his fathers’ help. He looked up at his father, his eyes so wide and so beautiful, blue like his fathers, and so filled with wonder. As the eldest of the three, he was quickly becoming the fastest in learning everything around him.

His ears swivelled to the door, as if he heard Dean on the other side.

Castiel stopped singing, and looked up to the door, clutching his little one close, his eyes darting to the others. Though there hadn’t been any attempts of…supernatural happenings in the house for a long while, he was still on edge at every sound.

Thankfully no one had been hurt…yet.

Dean pushed the door open a little more, announcing his presence. Castiel settled back onto the chair, continuing in rocking his little one a little as he drank.

“Don’t stop singing on my account,” Dean murmured, stepping into the room. He made his way over to James, seeing his little one sleeping soundly, a thumb pressed to his bottom lip. He had pushed the covers from his body, as he did every time, and Dean reached in to cover him in the soft blanket.

“I didn’t think you’d finish so quickly,” Castiel replied, as if to explain his sudden jumpiness.

Dean shook his head, making his way over to Emma, and seeing her sleeping soundly, the warm blankets covering her pretty tentacles, one stray one had escaped and was next to her face, curling a little as she dreamed.

“I had most of it done already,” he explained, making his way over to his husband and their eldest. He pressed a kiss to John’s forehead, seeing him squirm in happiness, before returning to his drinking. Dean looked up and pressed a heavy kiss on Cas’s lips, drinking in his taste and taking in a lungful of his scent.

_God,_ Castiel smelled _so sweet_ lately, it took every ounce of Dean’s will to step away from his mate. He’d rather just curl up with his mate and his little ones and take in their shared scents, their warmth. And bask in their love.

“I love you, baby,” he murmured, pressing another kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

“I love you too,” Castiel murmured back, smiling brightly. He looked down to their little one, seeing he had finished with his milk and was slowly falling asleep. “I can’t believe they’re turning one tomorrow,”

“Time really has flown, hasn’t it?” Dean replied just as softly.

Castiel nodded, his tentacles curling in on themselves as he did so. He got up then, holding John to his chest and patted him silently on his back. John let out a little burp and fell back onto his fathers’ shoulder, yawning cutely in his sleep. Castiel placed him in his crib, running a tentacle over his forehead and pulling his blanket over him. He let out a cute sound, and fell straight to sleep. Castiel turned to Dean then, his scent changing to one filled with worry and strife.

Scenting this, Dean reached for his husband, holding him close and running his fingers through Cas’s hair. He hoped his own scent provided some kind of comfort for his mate. Castiel drooped a little, his arms clutching on Dean’s shirt, his tentacles wrapping around his legs and waist, curling and clutching him.

Castiel was worried, that much Dean could tell. He pulled them apart a little and stared into his husbands fear filled eyes.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?” he asked, worried himself. What could have happened to make his husband like this? “Is it the babies? Or something else?”

Castiel looked down, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “It’s about a baby, yes,” he mumbled so low it took Dean a moment to put two and two together.

“A…baby?” he asked. Cas was just…standing there…looking so worried, and scared, his scent was sweeter, and he had wrapped his arms around his stomach. There was only one thing that this could lead to. They  _had_ been having sex without protection, so it was a definite possibility. “Cas…are you—?”

Looking down, Castiel nodded. He took Dean’s outstretched hand, and pressed it to his stomach, his rather _plump_ stomach. His scent turned sweeter than before and Dean was filled with glee.

Cas was…pregnant!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's reaction to the pregnancy...

Sweet merciful god.

Cas was pregnant!

Dean couldn’t contain the utter joy and happiness that was coursing through him. He wanted to scream and shout with the intense joy of it all. But he wouldn’t, looking around to his three little ones, all sleeping peacefully and soundly, he wouldn’t make a noise.

Taking one more look at his little ones, he reached forward and stole a kiss from Castiel, a quick heated press of lips. Castiel moaned a little, and Dean smirked pressing his nose deep into the curve of his husbands’ neck.

There was no need for words. He took Castiel’s hand and dragged him willingly out of the baby room. Castiel reached a tentacle out to flick on the star lights, before closing the door a little more. He looked up to Dean with a playful smile.

In that moment, Dean drank him in, he looked so beautiful, bathed in the moonlight. His hair a mess of curls, his eyes beautiful blue, his tentacles shuddering and curling as he slowly made his way over to Dean, his hips swaying perfectly as he did so.

“Tease,” Dean sucked in a deep moan, tugging on Castiel’s arm and dragging him to their bedroom.

“Need you,” Castiel murmured, crossing his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean wrapped his own around Cas’s waist, dragging him closer.

Their lips met, sweetly, Dean could taste his softness, breathed in his lovely scent, felt the slick smoothness of his tentacles wrapping around his arms. Their tongues teased, inviting and eagerly invading.

Dean moaned, he’d never get used to this. Cas was perfect, and now he was going to give Dean another child. He couldn’t help but laugh happily, breaking away the heat in their kiss.

“We’re going to be fathers again,” Dean explained when Cas gave him an odd look. “I love you, so much, you make me so happy,”

Castiel stepped towards the bed, taking Dean’s hand in his tentacle. His fingers grasping at buttons and pulling them open. Dean kissed his skin, lips returning to his sweet neck. Their clothes fell to the floor, forgotten as they held one another tight. Castiel’s back arched, tentacles reaching, sucking at Dean’s skin, tasting him, sending Dean a signal of his aching desire.

Dean sucked at his neck and shoulders, hands reaching to touch and roam all over  his husband, grasping at his hips and dragging them closer together. Seeing his lover naked had never ceased to entrance Dean, no matter how many times they had done this.

He gasped when Cas’s tentacles moved over his body, pressing down on his hard cock, suckers caressing, tentacle tips probing. He wrapped a tentacle all around Dean’s cock, squeezing and forcing a breath out of Dean’s mouth.

“Fuck, _Cas,_ ” his breath was ragged.

He watched as Cas lowered down, parting his lips and sinking down over the velvety head of Dean’s cock. Heart racing, Dean gasped when Castiel’s tentacles sucked at the base, teeth scraping gently over the head.

Looking down at his husband, the movement of his tentacles tightening and circling around his length, tongue and lips playing with the head. It was so much, just the tentacles alone, but with that mouth.

_Son of a bitch…_

Before he was able to finish, because there was no way Dean was going to enjoy this all by himself. He tugged at Castiel’s head, dragging him up and pressing their lips together in a filthy kiss. He reached down, grabbing his firm ass and dragging him up into the air. Castiel gasped Dean’s name into his mouth, tentacles wrapping automatically around him.

At the gasp, Dean chuckled as Cas’s tentacles popped off his cock and wrapped around his waist. The motion making his cock press up against his slick hole. Oh the ink alone was hot enough as it spilled over them both, making everything so much more slick and slippery.

Leaning over the bed, Dean lowered Cas onto it, laying his husband on his back. They continued kissing, Dean trailed his lips down over Cas’s beautiful body, smirking when he writhed under his attention.

He stopped when he reached Cas’s stomach, pressing an open mouth kiss to the pudgy flesh. _Another baby…_

Cas’s fingers buried in Dean’s hair, and he looked up, seeing tears pricking the corners of Cas’s pretty eyes. He had a wide smile on his kiss bruised lips. Oh, he was so happy.

He trailed down from the pregnant stomach, to his gorgeous hips, keeping his lips and teeth against the flesh, he reached down through the spider web of writhing tentacles until he reached where he wanted to be. Cas’s hole was slick, hips rocking up and pressing down into Dean’s wayward fingers. Dean pressed his hand just under Cas’s pudgy stomach, keeping him still as he reached further into that slick hole.

“Dean, _please,_ no teasing,” Cas begged, hands and tentacles reaching everywhere he could, grasping at Dean’s body and tugging him up.

Dean growled, his tail swaying, he grasped at Cas’s many legs, dragging him up until his cock was pressed up against Cas’s slick hole. Pressing aggressively, he moved his hips in a circular motion, cock slipping a little into his slick hole. Castiel gasped his name, biting against his tentacle to stay quiet.

“Please, I want you so bad, _alpha,_ ” Castiel’s whisper directly in his ear made him shudder, and the name, _son of a bitch._

Cas’s tentacles locked around his waist, drawing him forward and sinking Dean’s cock deep inside himself. It felt so amazing, thick and hot, sliding smoothly in. Cas bit his bottom lip, forcing himself not to cry out.

Dean thrust in evenly, slowly, teasing him. He reached for one of Cas’s tentacles, pressing his lips to the suckers he found there, as he slid in. They made a good rhythm together, used to their union, but surprised at the friction – it would never cease to amaze Cas just how perfect and how new everything felt every time they came together.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, feeling the pinpricks of electricity dance between them as Dean thrust harder and harder. Their bodies were slick with sweat and ink.

“Oh god, _Dean_ ,” Cas begged, wanting something, anything.

Dean smirked, as if knowing just what to do. He grasped at Cas’s wrists, dragging them up over his head, thrusting in harsh and deep, the bed moving with their union. Gasping each other’s names, the rush of sensations driving them both wild with want.

“Dean! _Ah!_ ” It was a sweet painful sensation as he felt the heat of Cas coming, tentacles tightening around his back, nails dragging along his flesh, hole throbbing as Dean was soaked. Feeling his hole spasming, kneading him.

He moved up, pressing a kiss to Cas’s open mouth. Oh, how he wanted to hear his husbands sweet voice, hear those high pitched whines and gasps of his name. But with their little ones, their sex had been a hushed affair, this time it was no different. However, the need to stay quiet only heightened their passions, reinforcing their pleasure.

Dean didn’t stop his motions, slipping slowly into his contracting hole, a little less aggressive now, not wanting his lover to feel too oversensitive.

“Yes, yes, _don’t stop!”_ Castiel gasped, begging, his tentacles twisting and turning against the bed, reaching for Dean’s skin and tasting him. Electricity sung from his skin, adding to the pinpricks of pressure points. Within a minute, Cas came again, slick and ink painting them both, followed by Dean coming deep inside him.

They both fell silent, bodies locked and contracting around them both. And soon, they loosened with a whoosh of air as they both let the waves of their orgasms wash over them.

Dean held onto Cas, knowing that his lover was too sensitive to be worked over now. Cas’s arms were around his shoulders, pressing him against his beautiful body.

Such a wonderful place to be.

Dean reached down, pressing a kiss to his stomach, smiling brightly. They held each other as they rode the last few waves of their pleasure, relaxing as they wound down. He held Cas’s body close against his, laying his ear against the pudge of Cas’s stomach.

He knew it was too soon to hear the heartbeat inside, but he smiled anyway, not moving. He could hear Cas’s heart beating, slowing down after its jack rabbiting release.

“I love you,” Dean murmured into his skin. He got up then, scaling his sweet husbands body, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. He reached for the sheets, dragging them over their bodies, and turned off the light.

“I love you, too,” Cas murmured back, breathing deeply as he dozed off.

Another baby…

Dean couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally don't think Dean would have a freak out this time...he'll be worried, but mostly about Cas and the babies, more so than another baby.  
> We'll get to that though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~!
> 
> Sorry its been so very long since my last update. But I had a lot of personal and medical issues I needed to attend to that took over my entire time (depression also). But thankfully I am out of the hospital (finally) and able to come back and write more. I have had a lot of ideas going, and though majority of them are for non-ficiton novels I plan to write, I will try to finish all of the outstanding fics I have here.  
> Wish me luck~!
> 
> I'm back my darlings~!

Dean and Cas had planned on keeping the celebration of Cas’s pregnancy a secret, just until after their triplets first birthday. And they would have, if it hadn’t been for the whole Lotan thing.

Dean had spent the last week perfecting the decorations in the house, making sure the activities and plans he had cooked up would be entertaining for the marine kids and his pups. He had double checked the baby proofing of the house, making sure there was nothing left on any surface that could hurt the children, every single corner of the house had some kind of buffer on it. The food was safe for both of their kinds, as well as some of the favourites they all liked – you could never go wrong with burgers after all, and Cas always said he made a mean burger.

There were green and blue and red streamers and balloons on the ceiling, banner and bunting lining the walls and the banisters, the cake was lovely and large enough for their entire family. And Dean’s present was wrapped safely – though there wasn’t any way he could _wrap_ an entire addition to the pool, but it was the thought that counted after all.

Today’s focus was going to be on the triplets. Or at least, he had hoped.

As soon as Chucked stepped into their house, hands and arms filled with colourfully wrapped presents and packages, he had taken one sniff of the air and his mouth had split into a wide. His eyes were shining and electricity practically sparked out of him as he took his youngest son into a careful hug. Congratulating them both on their fourth child.

And then he turned to Dean. Damn, Chuck had a grip on Dean so tight, the wolf felt like he was being constricted by a snake.

Though Dean had told him they wanted to focus on the triplets today, it was their first birthday after all, and though Chuck had nodded, understanding where they were coming from. He had told them it was pointless, especially with the breed of their family.

Michael – being Lotan, like his father – had found out straight away. He had been holding onto seventeen month old Matthew in his arms, who was chewing on a thick piece of ringed plastic, pressing his sharp teeth into the leathery like material. He had barely taken a foot into the house when he paused, his gaze zoning in on Castiel, looking rather happy, and then his gaze narrowed as he turned to Dean.

But it was Adam who spoke up, “Isn’t it a little too soon?”

Damn mermaid.

Michael held his arm up to stop Adam from advancing. He really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of yet another anxious Dean while he waited for news of his pup or hatchling. The many sessions they had shared when Castiel was first pregnant were enough to make him question even himself. And he had never questioned himself before.

But, he had seen in his premonitions and visions that showed him clearly that the new addition to the Winchester-Novak family was going to be happy and healthy.

He wasn’t going to divulge in just _what_ the new addition was going to be. He’d rather let them wait that one out again. It was fun to see them tortured a little.

Adam rolled his eyes at his husband but reached for Castiel, taking him into a quick hug. He handed Dean the presents he held in his hands and was ushered to the living area where the party was to take place.

Sam and Gabriel were next to come to the house, and once again, the secret was out as soon as Gabriel made his way through the house and to his younger brothers side. He placed a gentle hand on Castiel’s stomach and smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes, being the omega wolf; he could already sense the new barely there baby growing in the octopus shifter. It was an easy thing to scent now that he _knew_ what Castiel smelled like when he was with child.

He suddenly had the maternal instincts to take care of Castiel, being the ‘alpha’s mate’ and all that. But he let that slide as he saw his nephews rushing over to him. He picked them both up and held them up safe in his arms. John poked and prodded at his ears, while James peered over his shoulder to Gabriel.

Gabriel reached over, taking him in his arms and lifting him up high in the air. He gasped happily, his little tail wagging joyfully as his uncle played with him.

“Where’s Emma?” Sam asked, and Dean pointed a thumb to the den.

“She’s still sleeping,” he stated, fighting the urge to go check up on his little girl. Last time he had done so, he had spent a good forty five minutes just watching her sleep.

“Are you nervous about the skills test?” Adam asked, having made his way back over to them and taking John from Sam’s hands. The little wolf wrinkled his nose and patted a hand against Adam’s cheek, before giggling madly.

“Is it weird to say we are?” Castiel asked.

Sam shook his head. “I was a complete wreck the entire time with Mel,”

“I never worry, our little Mel is practically perfect,” Gabriel replied, thudding his fist to his chest. “Her voice is going to do so much damage, I can’t wait,”

Dean shook his head. “Where is Melody?”

The little mermaid was nowhere to be seen; she had only just found her legs and was running around everywhere. Though the front door was closed, and the whole house was definitely baby proof, it still worried them.

“She wasn’t in the living room,” Adam stated, having just come from there.

Gabriel’s eyes widened. He looked a little bit too frantic now. Sam placed a hand on his shoulders, trying to be calm, but he was just as frazzled. They quickly made their way through the house looking for the little girl, passing through the kitchen, the playroom, and the living room. But little Melody was nowhere to be seen.

Neither was Michael.

Gabriel shuddered, his eyes turning a start gold in their pulsating fear for his child. He was about to screech, Sam knew this. And that would not do well with a baby neonate in the house. Little Matthew may be old enough to walk and talk, but he still wasn’t so good with stress and other emotions. The last time they had gotten together and something had stressed them out over dinner, Matthew had almost torn straight through all of the electrical appliances in their house with his strong and untamed electrical shocks.

“Calm yourself, brother,” Michael’s voice came through the baby’s room. He held both Melody and Emma safely in his arms. Melody had her fingers wrapped peacefully in Emma’s tentacles, examining the suckers and pressing her fingers to the ones right at the tip, making little Emma giggle.

Gabriel reached for his little one, taking her out of Michael’s arms. “Oh, my Mel, you scared me, please don’t just run around without telling me where you’re going,”

Melody pouted, pointing to Emma. “Em wake up!”

Gabriel shook his head, pressing a kiss to her head and placing her on the ground. She giggled and made her way back to Michael, reaching up as far as she could to play with Emma’s tentacles. Though she couldn’t reach them. Michael reached for her, lifting her up in his arms once again, and they made their way into the living room.

“Never worried, eh?” Dean teased the merman, jabbing his elbow into Gabriel’s arm.

Gabriel growled, his cheeks tinged a little pink. But he followed the others as they made their way through the house and to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now everyone knows~!
> 
> Also, just to reiterate, this is a no-angst fic. Just a sweet, domestic...thing. We have enough angst in our lives~!


	12. Chapter 12

Hospitals always gave Dean a weird twist in his stomach.

He remembered the last time he had come here. It had been a few months ago, when his little ones had gotten there immunisation shots. They had cried so loud when they had got them that the very building felt like it was shaking to its foundations.

He had held onto his little ones with such love and care after the cruel doctor had given them their shots, trying to hush them as they looked up at him, their eyes filled with tears, tails and tentacles dull and lifeless and ears pressed to their heads. He felt heartbroken as they wailed. But he knew it was better for them to get this now than be worse off in the future.

He met Meg as the nurse called their name for their appointment, who waved them over to the same room they had first been in all those years back for their triplets’ first scanning.

“Didn’t think you’d be back so soon,” she said gaily, as she closed the room door and brung forward the small sonogram machine. This one was a little different looking than the first one, but it was still similar enough that Dean didn’t feel like she was about to hurt his mate. “Couldn’t keep your hands off the tentacles, eh Deano?”

Castiel turned a deep shade of red, his eyes widening with surprise.

“You got that right,” Dean replied with a cheeky grin. He reached for Castiel, helping the octopus shifter onto the gurney. Castiel slapped at his bicep, sputtering his name in embarrassment. 

Meg rolled her eyes at the wolf, and got the machine started. She settled onto the chair opposite them, pulling out Castiel’s charts. “Says here you’ve got the skills test for the triplets today,”

“Yeah, this afternoon,” Dean nodded, reaching out for Castiel’s hand. “Sam’ll be bringing them in,”

“We just wanted to make sure…” Castiel paused, gesturing his still flat stomach, a little flustered. He hadn't expected to be back here so soon either. But he was glad he had, he wanted as many children as possible. And he wanted to shower them all with so much love. “Before...I mean…”

Meg smirked, shaking her head, understanding his stuttered nervousness. She placed the charts back onto the table and dragged her wheeled chair closer to the two.

“So how far along do we think we are?” she asked, reaching out and pressed a hand flat against Castiel’s stomach. They had found out she had the ability to sense things like that, it was one of the reasons she was one of the best.

“A few weeks, I think,” Castiel answered, he had only taken the pregnancy test on a whim. He had been feeling nausea every morning for the past few days now. Though he had thought nothing of it at first, he knew he and Dean had unprotected sex all the time. He didn’t think it was possible to get pregnant again so close to having triplets – though it had been an entire year since – so he thought it would come back negative.

He was surprised to see the positive results on the tests, and had tried it a good three times before he was completely sure. But yes, he was pregnant once again.

“Hmm,” Meg let out a breath as she retracted her hand from Castiel’s stomach. She wheeled back to the sonogram and motioned for Castiel to lie back on the bed.

Castiel did so, remembering everything that he had gone through the last time he had been pregnant. So he let himself relax on the bed, awaiting the cold gel she would put on his stomach. He knew there wasn’t going to be much to see, but at least Meg would be able to tell him just how far along he was.

The warm grip of Dean’s hand in his own was a welcome solace.

Meg got to work, squirting the cool gel on his stomach and spreading it around with the sonogram stick. The small television screen came to life, showing pretty much nothing. But Meg wasn’t stopping so quickly. She took her time, moving the stick slowly back and forth.

Castiel watched, his hands clenching tight against Dean’s own. He remembered the fear he had felt when he had first heard Emma’s withering heartbeat. His beautiful girl had been fighting when she was inside him, and he wished it wouldn’t be the same this time.

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s head, hoping to soothe him from his frantic thoughts, as they both watched the screen with rapt attention. He really didn’t know what to expect, all he could see was red among red and darker red. But he knew his little one was in there, somewhere, safe and sound. Meg moved from one end of his flat stomach to the other, until she suddenly paused. Her gaze was just as rapt on the screen. She circled one section of Castiel’s flesh, pressing in deeper until she found just what she was looking for.

“There it is!” She exclaimed, pressing the stick a little more onto Castiel’s stomach.

There wasn’t _much_ to see. But Dean noted the little bean shaped blob on the screen – oh god, he called his fourth baby a _blob_ as well! – and his eyes widened.

There it was.

He fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes and turned to Castiel. He smiled so wide when he saw the gorgeous smiling face of his mate, his life, his love. His mate had given into the crying and was sniffling as he pressed a hand to his chest, looking down to where the stick was pressed into his stomach.

“Let me just take a picture and make sure everything is okay,” Meg stated, pressing a few buttons on the screen. She retreated to the back of the room and emerged a few minutes later with an envelope and a smile. “Healthy little baby, just under a month old,”

_A month!_

Dean took the envelope from her hands and slipped out the small card stock, pulling it open and taking another, longer look at the scan picture. He saw the little bean shape and his heart felt like it was going to burst.

This was his baby!

“Wow.” He murmured to himself.

Castiel took the tissues Meg had offered him and wiped his stomach clean. He reached up to look at the picture and sniffled as he held back his tears. Dean was hard to part with the scan, but he reluctantly handed Castiel the picture.

“Wow,” Castiel replied, sliding a hand down the image.

Dean chuckled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his head. He dragged his mate closer, taking him into a hug, and let the scent of rain and sweetness take over his senses. His mate was happy, his new addition was healthy, and his little triplets were going to get their skills test done today.

What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...wondering just what this new little baby will be...  
> Boy, girl...octopus, wolf...or something else?
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon~!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~!  
> I was supposed to post this up over the weekend and write the others too, but I had to leave the city for four days (gasp~!).  
> So sorry its late, and I hope you like it~!
> 
> I'll have the others posted up in the next few days too~!

_Something had gone wrong._

Well, not in so many words.

But Dean was sure that the young male doctor – who smiled so brightly, and had asked them to call him Jack rather than Doctor Kline – had been sitting in the wheeled chair in front of the triplets, the three little ones were seated on their parents’ laps, would have probably thought so. He had been sitting in front of John, watching intently with his owl like eyes at the little wolf cub. He then held a hand out to John, palms flat and submissive in a way. And almost immediately John reacted. His eyes widened, a little puffy, forming tears, lips wobbling as if he were about to cry. Dean knew his eldest was frightened of the doctor, and the hand that was reaching out to him. But he wore he felt the air around them shift.

And then suddenly, Jack was thrown back onto the gurney at the other end of the room, his chair screeching against the tiled floor. He hit his head on the mattress with a light thunk. Dean was up with a start, holding Emma in the crook of his elbow, and reaching down to help the man up.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Jack shook his head quickly in an attempt to push the pain away. His smile was still just as bright, if not brighter than before. “That’s quite alright, I’m perfectly fine,” he straightened up and settled back on his chair, wheeling it towards the baby he had been diagnosing.

“Telekinesis,” he stated, pressing a finger to John’s socked foot. John looked up at him, his fist in his mouth, and giggled, wiggling his feet as the doctor pressed a finger to it once again. “Or at least the beginnings of it,”

Dean’s eyes widened. Oh…so maybe _that_ was what caused the pencil to levitate, and the television to turn on. _Not a ghost!_ His oldest was able to move things with his mind!

“We have special tasks and activities catered to babies who have this skill,” Jack stated, wheeling his chair back to the large shelf filled with all sorts of books and files. He made a quick and quaint humming sound as he searched for whatever it was he was looking for. When he found it, he picked up a thick folder, holding it up in his hands as he wheeled his way back to them.

He handed the folder to Dean, as Castiel’s arms and tentacles were both too busy holding John and James. Dean took the folder and flipped it open. Emma peered into the pages inside with him, wrapping a thin tentacle to his fingers as they pressed to the page. Dean nodded, seeing rather odd looking activities and games in the folder, but they all had easy to read and digest instructions, that even Dean found himself understanding the real need for John’s skills and how these games could help him.

“Now, for James?” Jack asked, turning to the second oldest triplet in Castiel’s arms.

John blubbered a little as he was shifted to the side of Castiel’s tentacles. He thwacked his tail to the side, and it almost hit James. So Dean took his eldest in his arms, watching with delight as Emma reached for him, wrapping her tentacles around his leg.

“Alright James, I'm ready for you,” Jack said with that same bright smile. He held his hand up, similar to what he had done with John. Dean and Cas waited on bated breath, eager to know just what James’s skills would be.

Moments passed, and James swivelled his ears this way and that, his eyes were large and bright, just like they always had been, but he didn’t really do much. Though they weren’t expecting such a big reaction like they did with John, but after a long moment, even Dean was getting restless. He was about to say something, but Jack cleared his throat, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. He shuddered, letting out a thick breath, and then tilted his head back to James. His owl like eyes wide.

“Oh.” He said.

Dean’s grip tensed, his body stiffened. _What the fuck does ‘oh’ mean?_

Jack nodded. “I see,”

Oh, Dean wanted to strangle the doctor. Castiel wrapped a tentacle around his arm, cooling his sudden heated thoughts.

“You’ve just come in to your skills, haven’t you?” Jack said to James, reaching down and pressing his fingers to James’s foot, the same he had done with John. “I can see so much potential in you, sweetheart,” He looked up at the parents. “Empathy,” he stated, and then turned to Castiel. “Much like yourself,”

“Oh.” Castiel replied, tightening his grip around James. He had always had a bit of a strong attraction to his little one. Always felt something strong and so enchanting whenever he was with him. It made sense that Cas was always there whenever the babies were hurt or wanting something. And it made sense that, though he himself was still new to his empathic skills, because of James honing the same skills, they were likely to be able to feel one another and talk to one another in a way no one else could.

He squeezed James’s middle.

“Huh.” Dean muttered nonchalantly, his smile widened as he watched his middle child turn to him, cocking his head to one side so his ears flopped over, and gave him a gummy smile.

Jack turned back to his shelf once again, and spent a little longer at the books and folders. He pulled out two, and handed them to Castiel, who took them in his tentacle. “One for the cub, and one for momma,” Jack said with a chuckle, but then paused, looking up at Castiel. “Oh, sorry… _daddy?_ ”

“Momma is fine,” Castiel said with a slight hitch in his throat. He held the folder in his tentacle and smiled. Activities and games that he could play with his child, and learn to not only cultivate James’s skills, but his own too.

“Now, for the little one,” Jack said, holding out his hand and gesturing for Dean to change holding the children. Emma jumped into her momma’s arms, knowing Castiel would catch her, and Castiel handed James to his husband. Emma held a hand to her stomach, her tentacles wrapped around Castiel’s own. She stared up at Jack with her eyes wide and inquisitive. She watched as Jack held his hand out to her, palms held up. His owl like eyes just as wide as hers.

Moments passed, much like they had with James, and for a moment Dean thought Emma’s skills would be similar to James, all mental and empathetic. But then a familiar feeling lifted in the air, a scent similar to electricity swamped the room, hazy and dramatic.

And then Emma twisted her tentacles and the room was engulfed into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean walked into work the next day with a skip in his step and a wide smile on his face. He whistled a familiar tune as he walked into the garage he owned, pressing a hand to the sign that had his name on it, and through the large doors.

It was busy inside.

He said a quick hello to everyone, winking at the old lady who had come in that morning to get her car fixed, smirking when she giggled like a school girl, and tipped his head for the man with the sports car even though that car alone made him want to throw up. And made his way into his office, swinging the keys to his Baby in his hand. Closing the door behind him, he let his back rest against the wood.

 _Oh yeah._ Everything was falling so nicely into place. And though Dean had a moment of worry, what with everything being so perfect, something had to go wrong, right? _Wasn’t that just karma, or fate or whatever?_ He wasn’t going to let that get to him, not right now. Not ever, if he could help it.

His little ones were all so wonderful, so strong and so resilient. There was no ghost or ghoul or monster in their house, and there was definitely nothing that could stop his little ones from growing up to be everything that they wanted to be. He had no doubts about his triplets, or his fourth child on the way.

Though he was worried for his mate. Merely a few weeks into the pregnancy, and Cas was already starting to feel the hit of it all. His skin was a little more sallow as the days grew, and his scent, _oh his scent,_ it was still just as sweet, but tinged just a little with fever, with illness.

His mate was worrying him. Cas had a fever. He was a bit warmer -- had been last night -- and he had been shuddering a little too. But Cas had said he was fine. That he didn’t _feel_ ill. Just a tickle in his throat, nothing he couldn’t handle. And though Dean had said he’d take the day off work – hell he’d take the whole week off – Cas had held onto him, pressed a kiss to his lips and told him to go to work.

Dean had called Chuck soon after, asking if it were possible for him to check up on Cas whenever he was able to. Chuck – damn Lotan – already knew pretty much everything was already happening and had told him he’d take the little ones on a nice little trip to the house on the lake.

Though that irked Dean, a lot more than he’d like to admit - because hell, he could look after his own damn family – he had to hand it to the older man. If Castiel was starting to act a lot worse for wear, then by damn Dean was going to make sure he was okay. And if that meant that Chuck would have to take his grandchildren for a little trip, then so be it.

But Dean wasn’t going to let it get that far.

Still, he was happy. So very happy.

He sat down on his seat, placing his hands heavily on the desk and let out a sigh. His smile was still just as wide, though he was slightly more worried about Cas and his little ones. He went through the motions of the day, thinking about yesterday.

His little ones had been tested for their skills yesterday. He would have never expected them to be so powerful at such a young age. To think, his eldest had been able to move things with his mind at just a few months of age. And Jack had told them this was just the beginning. He couldn’t wait to see where this all would go.

James had surprised him. They had found out Cas’s empathetic skill so late in his life, but to know James had the same skills, the same abilities. He knew this would help both his mate and his little one out. They could both work on enhancing their abilities together. They were going to be a right old pair.

Dean had wished Jack had come into their lives earlier, and that he had been able to help Cas out when he was still in school, still so insecure about whom and what he was.

And little Emma, _oh,_ his little girl. She had scared him so. When she had used her skills to make the whole room blink out of electricity, Dean had reacted so quickly. Faster than he thought possible. His eyes had turned feral, and his body had reacted. He had moved so quickly, dropping down onto the ground in front of his little family. Holding on tight to John and James and covering Cas and Emma with his body.

Who knew even _he_ had a skill hidden deep within him.

When the generator had kicked in to the room – after all Jack was ready for anything and everything – and the lights had come back up, he was happy to see the curtains which were on the window, as well as a few knicks and knacks that were once on the office desk, staplers, a few pens and pencils and an entire wad of paper had made a protective and creative shield around his arm, large enough in size to protect and hide himself and his family.

“Well.” Jack said slowly. His eyes had been open wide in shock. “That was unexpected.”

Even Dean had been shocked with his sudden new skills, – hell, he was _still_ shocked – he didn’t think he’d have anything else rattling away inside him, other than his usual wolf-like prowess and animal like skills. But with this new _shield_ ability, what Jack had stated as ‘construct creation’, he was able to protect his family, and make it so that they were never put in harms’ way.

Jack had given him a folder too – that kid had everything – and Dean had read through it. Apparently if he worked on it, he’d be able to manipulate and animate objects into whatever he wanted. Though since he was so late in his age, it’d be difficult for him to fully master it all so quickly.

But that was something he would work on, when he could.

He was just so happy. He had found his beautiful little girl, his little Emma had the same electric ability as her mother. Her little tentacles had shocked him, a familiar lightning feeling he felt whenever he was with Cas. A little stronger than he had expected from someone so small, but he was already so used to it.

His family was so strong, and so skilled. He just couldn’t help but let that smile grace his face once again. But it brought the ‘construct creation’ ability on the forefront. What _else_ could he create?

He didn’t really get the chance to find out. His phone rang, buzzing on the table. He picked it up and saw it was from Cas’s phone. Worry seeped into him, he hadn’t really expected a call from Cas so soon. Something must be wrong.

He picked it up and held it to his ear. Chuck’s voice came from the other end, sounding frantic and worried.

“Dean, you need to come home,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....made you question everything now...haven't I?


	15. Chapter 15

“Dean I need you to come home,”

Dean broke out of his office, calling to his second in command, Benny, and told him to take care of the garage. He needed to get home right now. Benny nodded, patting Dean on his back as he passed. He didn’t have to worry about his boss, and alpha, Dean seemed to know what he was doing. But he demanded he know everything was okay as soon as Dean found out. Dean nodded, getting into Baby and started her up. She purred urgently, as if she too knew he needed to get back home right now. He drove out of his spot and down the streets back home.

Chuck hadn’t sounded _too_ worried. However, there was something in his voice that called to Dean, told him he needed to hurry and get to his mate and pups as quickly as possible. God was on his side as he drove, hitting green lights all the way. He hadn’t thought of anything else but his children and his mate as he turned the car to his street, and then into the forest reserve he called his home.

He barely got down his drive when he saw another familiar car drive in behind him. It was the car of the avian shifter Gadreel, the midwife for their triplets and now his fourth pup. He parked next to Dean’s car and got out just as Dean was getting to the door.

“Morning,” he said curtly, following Dean into the house.

Dean nodded to him, but wasn’t paying all that much attention. He could hear his little ones crying in the distance, and there was something floating in the air, wipes by the looks of it, little ghost like arrays of wet wipes were swimming this way and that among the lower air.  _John must be scared!_ He dashed through the house and into the playroom, spotting Chuck on the ground next to Castiel. Castiel who was lying on the ground, tentacles splayed out and curled in, a little grey in their tips. His skin was sunken in a little more too, and he looked so lifeless. 

_Oh god._ Dean fell to his knees by his mate, taking him from Chuck’s grasp into his arms. “What happened?”

Chuck ran a hand down Castiel’s forehead, hearing his breathing was a little haggard, but he was still warm, still there. Just…lying there.

“I came to see him, and I found him…” Chuck sucked in a breath, his heart wavering. It had been such a horrid sight to come into the house, hearing the babies crying. He had rushed to the babies’ room and had seen them all peering over their cribs, fingers and tentacles gripping the bars and reaching out as they tried to get to their momma.

And Castiel. Oh, he had fallen to the ground, tentacles and hands curled around his stomach to care for his unborn child as he fell. His chin and cheek was bruised red, and his skin was almost cracking, like he hadn’t moisturised it at all – which was odd for a marine type animal. He looked so worse for wear. Chuck and reached for him, turning him around and saw just how unwell he looked. He had slight stains about his mouth and there was a small flood of sick on the ground by him.

Dean had told him he had been getting morning sickness all throughout the day, instead of once or twice a day when he was carrying the triplets. Castiel had barely been able to keep anything in, and though Dean had been adamant to have him on fluids and vitamins – as they did with his first pregnancy – it seemed that whatever was happening was a lot worse for Cas now.

He had checked Castiel, making sure his airway was clear, and lay him down on a comfortable pillow set. He quickly cleaned up the mess and tended to the children, calling Dean as soon as he was able to. It frightened Chuck to see his little one like this. He got up, however, seeing his child safe with his mate, and made his way to his grandchildren. Reaching for the frightened John, James and Emma, he held them tightly to his chest, rocking them to hush their crying, whispering words of endearment. “Everything will be alright, little ones,”

Gadreel settled next to Dean, knowing the alpha wolf wouldn’t let anyone near his mate now, he had witnessed the black eyes and the things about the room rising up to cover above him and his children. Michael and Jack had told him about his patients’ husbands’ new powers. Dean’s creation was truly something to marvel at. But he needed to find out what was happening to Castiel before he could really take a moment to appreciate this new rare skill.

He held his hand up to Castiel, hovering it as close as he would allow himself. He held in a breath when he recognised what it was. He held a hand to Dean’s shoulder, landing it heavy and solid. “He’s quite dehydrated and hypotensive. But he does not have hyperemesis gravidarum,”

Dean looked up at him, wanting things to be simple. All these long medical terms were making him dizzy. He couldn’t see anything but his mate in his arms, almost lifeless. Or the sight of his children reaching out for him, crying.

“This is _good_ Dean _,_ ” he explained, shaking Dean from his feral stupor. “It's not grave. He can be treated easily and without the need of a hospital,”

Dean sucked in a breath, letting the many items that had swarmed around them fall to the ground. His grip tightened on his mate, lifting Cas up into his arms and holding his head to his chest.

He gave Gadreel a heated, black eyed look and motioned to Castiel. “Treat him, _now._ ”

Gadreel nodded, he motioned for the door. With Chuck looking after the triplets, Dean lifted Castiel up in his arms – _son of bitch, Cas was lighter than usual –_ and they made their way to the bedroom. Dean laid him down on the bed, pulling the sheets aside. Gadreel stood opposite him, reaching into his bag and coming up with what looked like a miniature sonogram.

“Since the hypoten— _low blood pressure,_ ” Gadreel continued, seeing the long look in Dean’s face. “Caused him to fall, we have to make sure everything is in order.”

Dean unbuttoned Castiel’s shirt and pulled it open, he watched as Gadreel squirted the cream on Cas’s stomach, usually Cas would squirm a little, his stomach caving in at the cool gel. But right now, nothing. No reaction, other than the slightly elevated breathing. The sonogram came next, and Dean waited for that familiar feeling, of seeing his little one, of seeing his mate so happy. Gadreel held the end of a stethoscope to Castiel’s stomach, alongside the sonogram stick, and let out a breath.

“Everything looks okay inside, the fet- _baby_ is healthy,” he stated clearly and calmly, he knew Dean had a thing with calling the baby a fetus, so he was quick to correct himself. “We’ve just got to treat the mother, IV would be best, but we can feed him small clear fluids instead,”

Dean let out a loud sigh of relief. He had been so worried, but he had seen just how taut and tight Castiel’s tentacles had been in front of his stomach. He _must_ have protected the baby alone with his limbs when he had fallen.

Gadreel cleaned up his bruises and cuts on his cheek and chin and got up, making his way to the kitchens to get some of the fluids he was talking about. Dean could hear him speaking to someone on the phone – most likely a nurse or a doctor, or something – but he was too entranced by his mate.

He should have stayed home. He should have…he… “What if I lost you?” he murmured, reaching for his mate, running his fingers along Castiel’s skin. He reached for his mate, laying his head on Castiel’s chest, not wanting to part away from him. “I won’t lose you…I _can’t…_ ”

Gadreel appeared at the doorway, holding a tray of all sorts of drinks, water, Gatorade, diluted fruit juices. Dean could scent a chicken broth being cooked in the house too, and knew Chuck was most likely at work getting that fixed up too. Gadreel handed Dean the water and instructed him to let Castiel have a few sips of it every once in a while; at least 600mL within the first hour, to be fully rehydrated. Dean took the water, listening to Gadreel as he explained just how this all would work. He had called on Meg at the hospital, along with another nurse, and they would be here to take better care of Castiel.

Dean hadn’t known how long had passed, but he could hear the television on in the other room, hear his children playing, he could hear Chuck talking to Gabriel, who had come in earlier. His little ones had been with him before, wanting to see their momma, make sure he was okay. Dean had put on a brave face and let them see, let them touch; let them bask in their mother while he slept.

They had left for their naps; Dean had placed them in their beds, safely and soundly, as his family milled about. Sam had come back from work, as had Adam and Michael, the others having called with their well wishes. Dean lay, with his head by Castiel’s stomach, listening to his mates’ heart beating in his chest, feeling the swell of his stomach under his fingertips. He felt useless without Castiel.

Then, he heard the sweetest sound in the whole world, his mates voice; “Dean?”

“Cas!” He gasped, sitting up and reaching for his mate.

Castiel looked sleepy, eyes a little dark and dreary for having slept the day away. But his skin was less sallow, and he looked a little better than he had before. “What happened?”

“You fainted,” Dean answered, taking Cas in his embrace, not wanting to part from him. “God, you scared us all,”

Cas’s arms wrapped around Dean, while his tentacles wrapped around his stomach. “The babies?”

“The triplets are in bed,” Dean murmured into Castiel’s hair, taking in his sweet scent. “And the little bun in your oven is doing great,”

Castiel relaxed in his mates’ arms, tentacles soothing his stomach and the little bean growing inside. “I’m sorry for making you worry,”

Dean just tightened his grip on Cas, letting himself relax. He had been tense and so worried ever since he got the call that morning. But now that Cas was okay, now that he was getting better, he could finally let himself rest.

Cas pushed at his chest. “I need to see my pearls,” he stated, getting up from the bed. He wavered, and Dean helped him. “They must be so worried,”

Dean nodded, talking hold of Castiel and pulling him into his arms, lifting him up and striding along the hallway and to the babies room. They passed the others, who Cas had said hello to, but they could all see just how much Cas wanted to see his little ones. They both opened the door leading to the little ones room. Castiel crept in, his tentacles slithering along the carpet as he made his way to his pearls. Reaching for them, he let out a breath, feeling the fear that had encapsulated them all disappearing slowly.

He took them into his arms, one by one, and sat down on the rocking chair, just holding his little ones close to him as they slept. Dean dropped down onto the ground by his tentacle tips, resting his head against his mate, reaching up to run his hands where he could reach. He felt Castiel’s tentacles wrap around him and let out a sigh. Cas had scared them all today. But he was okay.

Dean would make sure he stayed like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those who are either pregnant, have someone who is pregnant, or thinking about getting pregnant, make sure you look after yourselves. Drink plenty, eat right and make sure you take care of your body!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Sorry its taken so long to update, I've just started working again, and training is long and tiresome.  
> But I have gotten into the gist of it all, and like they say, it takes two weeks for something to become a routine.  
> So I should be updating regularly from now on!

Back to the drawing board.

Or so Dean had thought.

He stepped into the garage he called his own, patting his name on the sign as he had done every day since he opened up. But this time, he had little John in his arms. His eldest had grabbed onto his shirt collar, fingers wrapped tight around the material, and his eyes were wide as they took everything in. His coworkers and many of his regulars swarmed around him, greeting him and his eldest cub as he walked in.

Dean was glad his eldest son could take the scent of the motor grease and engine oil, and the metal and the sparks of electricity and fire that surrounded the shop like a thick blanket. He had brought James in a few weeks back to acclimate him to the scents his daddy worked in. But the little one had spent his entire time with his nose stuck in Dean’s neck, unable to take the powerful scents around him.

Though he had been so eager and excited to see all the tools and machinery, including the cars and other vehicles that filled the place up on a daily basis. Dean was glad to see his little ones were excited about the sames things he was excited about. Even though they were only a year and a bit old.

Dean already knew James was a little softie, his adorable little cub was already so empathetic and sympathetic, able to feel others emotions and work with the feelings of others around him – just like Cas – however, he was still coming into his skills, so something like a strong scent could overpower him and make him cry.

James had stuck with Cas after that – not that Dean minded, they still had their playtime together whenever he got home – and Cas was happy to let his little one come to class that one time. Jody and the other teachers at the school were so eager to see the little ones/ Though it had only been James who had gone with them, while Dean had taken his eldest and youngest out for the whole day, they had come back with bright smiles and even a few stickers to show just how brave his youngest son was.

It worried him a little that Emma would probably not be able to come see her daddy at work, not until she was old enough to actually acclimate to her surroundings. But Cas, Chuck and Bess had said this was normal for a little octopus hatchling. She was such a sensitive little thing after all.

Dean had taken to taking over bath time whenever it came to her and the cubs. They would spend such a long time playing with the bubbles as he carefully washed his little girl. She was such a beauty, such a little curious thing as she tried to move all of her tentacles around the bubbles, and giggle madly whenever they popped under her tentacles suckers. Such a little angel, she was.

But she could be a little demon as well.

He had almost had a heart attack when he had given her a bath a few weeks back, he had counted the tentacles with her after cleaning them, like they did every night at bath time, only to find one missing. He had called Cas straight away, taking another moment to count the tentacles once again. But there had still been one missing. He was sure his little one had eight pretty purple tentacles. But he could only see seven little arms swaying this way and that in the water.

Cas had all but drifted into the bathroom, almost hitting the door frame on his way. He held James in his arms; half dressed in his nappy, only his feet inside the footsie pyjamas they had chosen for that night.

Dean had held up his little girl, swathed in a soft pink towel, seeing how she clapped at seeing her papa looking so dishevelled with her brother. And then Dean told Cas about the tentacles.

“Seven!” he had yelled. “Oh god, I must have scrubbed at her tentacles too hard! I hurt my baby girl!”

Castiel had tilted his head to one side, in that adorable way he always did and counted the tentacles. “Eight, Dean.”

“What?” Dean had paused, seeing eight little tentacles instead of seven. Had his mind been playing tricks with him? That wasn’t possible. He had counted three times; there had been seven, not eight.

And then just like that, the one he had been staring at disappeared again. Dean screeched, looking down to the ground to see if it had fallen. Oh god, he _had_ hurt his little girl. He had cuddled her too much, or played with her too hard, he had _hurt his baby girl!_

“She…she can…” Cas’s eyes widened and he reached for Emma, wanting and needing to hold her.

Dean was losing his mind. His eyes wide as he passed Emma to Cas, taking James into his arms. He was afraid of holding James now, just in case he hurt his cub too. But so far James looked okay, holding a fist to his mouth as he gurgled something that sounded gibberish but was probably profound to him.

“I hurt her!” Dean cried, holding James close to him, looking back to his baby girl. “I can’t believe—I shouldn’t be around her, what if I… _oh god_ she didn’t even cry! I am an awful father!”

“Dean! Calm down, the tentacle is still there!” Cas replied, reaching out to place his own tentacle on his mates shoulder, hoping the familiar feeling of it would placate him.

Dean shook his head, placing his hands over James’s swivelling ears. “Seven, Cas! I severed a fucking limb from our little girl! What kind of person does that?”

Cas shook his head, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Dean’s own sweating one. He let his peaceful demeanor fall in waves to his mate, hoping to calm him down. It did the work, though not as much as he would have liked. Dean was really freaked out.

He spoke softly, as he tried to explain what was happening. “She can blend her tentacles into her surroundings, my love,”

“Wh-what?”

Cas nodded, pressing Emma into Dean’s arms, he reached for the tentacle that wasn’t there and lifted it up from the towel. It materialised before Dean’s eyes, the same exact colour as the towel had been.

“Bess had told me this was a possibility for new-borns,” Cas had explained.

Dean pressed a kiss to Emma’s forehead, tears ceasing as he took pink puffed tentacle in his fingers and kissed it as well. “I am such a freakin’ idiot,” Dean sighed. He had been there when Bess had told them this, and yet, he still freaked out over it.

Cas kissed him then, heated and calming as they took in one another’s tastes and scents. He really needed his mate to soothe him right now. John’s cries came from the other room, and that broke them apart.

“John’s hungry,” Cas muttered, mostly to himself as he took James from Dean’s arms and made his way out of the bathroom. He had stopped, turning to Dean; “You gonna be okay?”

Dean nodded, breathing coming hard as he tried to calm his erratic heart. “Yeah, a heart attack is just what I needed to wake me up,”

Cas shook his head and closed the door slightly, letting the two get back to their bath. Dean had gently placed his little girl back in the water, seeing her reach for it tentatively, before splashing her tentacles in an odd formation that must have made sense to her.

Oh god, they really were going to kill him one day. And he’d not have it any other way.

But that one incident had forced him to reconsider Rowena’s offer. He had been vehement, and after he had found out the reason for the whole ghost haunting in his house actually being John and his skills, he had found no more reason for them to go to Rowena and her clinic any more.

But now with these new skills and abilities popping up out of the blue, he thought it might be best to actually go see her regularly again.

It’d be best for them all.

But right now, he had his little cub with him, who was eyeing the cars with such splendour, and he was going to show him the ways of the motor vehicle. He’d just have to make sure there were no loud sounds that might scare his eldest, because he wasn’t sure how the others would take it if their machinery or tools started flying about in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore a flustered and worried Dad!Dean.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew getting back into the swing of work after 3 months of hospital care would get me so tired.  
> Today is my first day off, and I spent the morning in bed, so I thought lets do something productive (I know, gasp right?) and I just had to write more about little Destiel babies.
> 
> Sorry its so long coming.

Okay, so maybe having his eldest son, the one who could officially make things levitate with his mind, was not the best cub to take to a garage where there were all sorts of sharp and unstable things about.

How was Dean to know that the new kid ‘Samandriel’ (or whatever), who had come here purely on an internship to being an engineer would get elbows deep into the technical mechanics of the sporty new type of car – which, Samandriel had dreamed of looking into – and therein start playing around with the wires (“all for the betterment of my scholarships dissertation, Mr. Winchester, I promise to put everything back exactly the way it was, if not even better than before”) and therein caused the whole car to go haywire.

The sound of the car alarm suddenly going off at its loudest had frightened everyone in the garage – and everyone here was used to loud and jarring noises of cars and machinery (and the odd typical growling and grunting coming from the offices, but what Bobby did in his own time was his own business.)

Dean’s precious bundle of joy and love had been startled – much like Dean himself had been – and that jump started the domino effect that was his little John’s skills. The entire building suddenly shuddered, and all of the machinery that was whizzing and whirring and making screeching sounds suddenly stopped. Silence ensued, and it was frighteningly eerie.

And then everything that wasn’t bolted to the ground had been lifted a few feet into the air – cars included, and wasn’t that a scary thought to know his little one year old was so strong he was able to lift six cars in the bays of the garage – as well as the machinery itself. Dean, wide eyed and wide mouthed, clutched his little one close to his chest, protecting him from anything that may come towards them. He patted John’s head, hoping to soothe him as he spotted a few of his mechanics trying to reach for the hammers and other hand held tools as they drifted up into the air like helium filled balloons.

The ominous sound of the car horn still beeping its alarming drone suddenly stopped, Sandriel crying a loud "sorry!" as he tried to fix the loud alarm, still stuck up to his elbows in the belly of the car. And alongside the sudden silence, everything that had lifted up, fell with an unearthly loud crash. Thankfully the tiles were saved from cracking, however the cars shuddered as they dropped onto their wheels, and the mechanics ducked from the tools suddenly raining down on them.

Looking around, Dean saw that no one was hurt, and that the tools looked to be in working condition, his attention went immediately back to his little one in his arms.

Little John peered up at him, his gorgeous eyes glistening with unshed tears; however there was a beautiful smile on his lips. He looked like he had enjoyed the goings on in the garage. And though Dean was happy his little one wasn’t frightened any more, it didn’t bode well that John liked being a troublemaker.

Well, this would make for a good story to tell Cas back home.

“Everyone okay?” Dean asked, looking around to see his mechanics and a few customers peering out from their safe spots around the garage, some coming from under tables and chairs, and others peering from behind tool cabinets and the doors customers waiting room.

Samandriel bolted up out of the sports car, bashing his head against the bonnet. He gasped, holding a hand to his aching head and quickly made his way to Dean’s side.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Winchester!” He cried, patting the back of his head as his ducked his eyes down, showing his submission. Dean hated it when people outside of his pack did that to him.

He shook his head. “You okay?” he asked again.

Samandriel nodded. “I didn’t think that would happen,” he winced, his lips forming an almost cute pout as he looked up. He reminded Dean of his brother Sam, this kid had that puppy dog look down to a fine art too. “Is Cub Winchester okay?”

John, as if knowing that Samandriel was talking about him, turned his head from his spot at the curve of Dean’s neck and looked down to Samandriel. He filled his cheeks and blew out a raspberry, copying Samandriel’s pout, and then reached forward with one slightly sticky with drool hand and patted the young interns’ hair, as if patting Samandriel’s pain away.

Samandriel looked up at them as if he had just received the best gift ever. His eyes were wide and the smile on his lips was just as bright.

“He likes you,” Dean smiled, running his hands along his little ones stomach.

Samandriel nodded. “It’s an honour,”

Dean rolled his eyes, Samandriel was a strong shifter, a feline, but for some reason, he viewed Dean as his alpha. And though Dean was flattered, he didn’t think himself as good alpha material. Sure he had his family, and his friends, but he could never be as great as his father was. But he couldn't say no to that face. So instead, he motioned for Samandriel to get back to work, and the little intern did so happily. Dean straightened John in his arms and let out a sigh.

“Can’t take you anywhere can I?” He murmured, chuckling when John’s chubby hand slapped his nose. He lifted his little one up until they were face to face, seeing those tiny ears flick this way and that, his tail swaying happily as he was lifted up.

Gods, he really did look like Cas. Though his eldest were identical in everything but their eyes, there were snippets here and there that Dean noticed about the two that separated them. Like the way John’s nose wrinkled, just like Cas’s and the way James’s smile was identical to his own – Cas had told him countlessly about that. But those eyes, those little balls of sapphire; they were so deep, so soulful, just like Cas’s. He could stare into them forever.

He had a soft spot for his eldest, after all this was the first of their three that had come into the world, which solidified the feeling of ‘dad’ for Dean. Though he adored his triplets – and his fourth child, whatever it would become – he just couldn’t help but get those butterflies like feelings whenever he saw John.

He held John close to his chest, humming a little as they made their way into his office, he pulled the wheeled chair back behind his desk and sat down, setting John down on his lap.

John looked up into his dad’s eyes, his mouth moving nonsensically, his fist in his mouth. And then he patted Dean on his chin, wet chubby fingers making a little splat sound, and he made the most beautiful noise Dean would ever hear in his existence.

“…Dada,”


	18. Chapter 18

_Dada_

Those two little syllables had been replaying in Dean’s mind for the whole day and clear onto the next day too. He just couldn't get that beautiful sound out of his mind. As soon as his eldest one had looked up at him, pressing a hand to his face, and called him ‘dada’, Dean's heart had grown so big, and tears flooded his eyes.

John had looked a little worried when he saw his father crying, he almost whimpered, unsure of what he had done to make his dad look like that. But Dean held him close, gasping in breaths as he patted John’s little head. John’s ears twitched this way and that, stroking against his fathers’ stubble.

“Dada.” John tried again, his words followed by baby gibberish, but those words were clear as bells, and they once again made Dean gasp.

“Yeah, I’m dada,” he breathed, unable to speak let alone take in his little one recognising him and calling him dad. He just couldn't believe it. Rowena had told him that this kind of thing was supposed to happen at around about this age. But he was just so shocked and  _so happy_ that his little one was finally making coherent sounds and noises.

Though, John, James and Emma had been talking and making noises a lot nowadays, talking to one another as if they had their own language, and their own conversations. But John loved to talk a lot more, reaching up and including him and Cas in the conversations too, as if they understood what he was trying to say. Castiel had chuckled, jokingly saying John was going to be the most talkative out of the three. But to actually hear those words, Dean was so happy.

He had to tell Cas.

No…he had to _show_ Cas!

He reached for his phone and held it out, unlocking it and turning the camera on, he pointed it to his little one and tried to coax John to say the word again. “Say it again beautiful, call me dada,”

Little John seemed more adamant in wanting the weird contraption in his daddy’s hands, he grasped at it with his pudgy fingers, his other hand reaching the corners of his mouth. His lips pouted, overturning so cutely that even if John didn’t say dada right now, that pout would definitely go in his saved files along with the other videos he had taken of his little ones and his mate.

John made a little squirming noise, shuffling in his daddy’s lap, before his hands grasped the corners of Dean’s phone. He almost yanked it right off, but Dean held on strong, adamant to get this amazing new experience on video. He held the phone to the side, so John could see his face, and not the phone screen, and John smiled.

“Dada!” He bellowed, clapping when he saw his daddy’s face crack into a big smile.

“That’s right, I’m your dada,” Dean murmured, running his fingers over his little cub’s soft hair, tweaking his little ears playfully. “Now, can you say mama?”

He knew he was asking for a lot from his little one, but it was better to try now and see the possibilities, and honestly, he really wanted Cas to feel the same emotions he felt when John called him daddy. John sat there, pursing his lips together as he watched his dad say the word ‘mama’ again; following his mouth he tried it. At first, it only came out as a long hum, but then when he opened his mouth, the sound dragged.

“Mmmm...Mmmama!” He bellowed, clapping his hands and slapping his fist to Dean’s chest in his glee.

Dean tilted the phone down, reaching for his little one and giving him such a tight hug. He really needed to show Cas this amazing breakthrough. He knew Cas was at home today, what with it being a weekend. And he was probably with Gabriel at the house. The little mermaid was bringing his niece over for a play date with the two youngest ones.

Though Dean was sure Gabriel was there to make sure Cas was doing okay with his second pregnancy. Cas had been feeling a bit peaky nowadays, and it was still early days. They were still in their first trimester, though now Cas was eating much more healthier foods than usual, and he had picked up on doing yoga in the early mornings – which did things to Dean’s urges, that he was sure no one else in the house needed to be privy to. And all that stretching and sweaty skin, all those tentacles contorting in all sorts of positions, the way his body moved, looking so sinewy and sleek, his usually flatter tummy pudgy under the pregnancy.

Oh, his mate was slowly growing plumper as the days went one. And Dean was finding it very difficult to keep his hands off his mate. Cas’s sweet scent was all over the house as well, so soft and sugary, still remnant of rain water and thunder clouds, of warm humid air and electricity. But oh…his Cas was just so gorgeous.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he held his phone back up to him and his little one, making a whole show of it for Cas, waving at the screen in a mini selfie video and saying a quick 'we love you' to his mate. He smirked, turning the camera off and quickly sending the video to his better half.

A few happy moments had passed, Dean had been playing with his little one, hearing him jabber on in that baby language of his as he pointed at things, giving them his own words and noises to what they were. But he kept on looking at Dean when he said Dada.

He had also pointed to the picture Dean kept on his office desk, the one Dean had taken of the three of them just a few months after they had had the triplets. It was a pretty little picture he had taken of Cas and the triplets in the park, the sunlight so bright above them as they sat underneath an umbrella, the grass looking dewy and green and the lake surface twinkling likes stars behind them. Their eyes were bright and their smiles were big as they sat on a checkerboard blanket, a large picnic basket to Cas's left, all three little ones wrapped in Cas's tentacles, looking up at him, Cas motioning him to come and join.

His heart warmed every time he saw that picture. John had pointed to Cas and had squealed cutely as he said ‘mama’ to Cas’s face. He grasped for it, not completely strong to crawl on his little hands and feet as he reached for the picture. Dean wasn’t too sure to give him the picture, but it was nice to see that his little one recognised his mama too. He had weird and wonderful words for his siblings too, and Dean just couldn’t wait until they all started talking.

Cas’s reply came almost immediately. He had sent a face time call. Dean shook his head and slid the icon to accept the call. He was immediately shown Cas’s gorgeous face. In the background Dean could see Gabriel and his cub and hatchling playing with Melody as Castiel spoke. He had happy tears in his eyes.

“Oh my baby!” Cas cried, clutching his phone out in front of him. “You adorable little pearl! You need to come here so I can hug you and kiss you and hear you call me mama!”

Dean chuckled, holding the phone out for John to see him.

John reached for the phone, slapping his hand to the bottom of it. “Mama!” he almost screamed, his smile so wide as he tried to figure out just why his mama was in the phone.

Castiel started crying, tears streaming down his cheeks as he held the phone tighter. Dean could hear the metal of the phone crinkle through the phone.

“My little Jon-jon!” Cas babbled, unable to take it. “Come home soon, okay?”

“Mama!” John cried again, leaning towards the phone and pressing his mouth to where Cas’s mouth was on the screen, kissing him like he did everytime he saw his mama.

The whimper from Cas made Dean’s heart soar. He loved this; it was what he had dreamed of all those years when he had first met Cas. Of having a family with him, of having this kind of love. For what seemed like the millionth time in his life, Dean was so glad the fates had left Castiel for him as his mate. He couldn’t think of having anything else.

His family.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Sorry its taken so long to update this fic!
> 
> Did you get a chance to check out Cajun Spice? Its a Benny/Samandriel fic alongside this fic. If you're interested, check it out. It's updated daily!

“Mama!”

Castiel’s smile was so wide and gummy as he held his eldest child in his hands, wrapping his arms tight around John’s middle and hugging him close to his body, pressing kisses all over his skin. John giggled, clapping his hands as he called Cas mama again and again, only to get more and more kisses and hugs from him. Cas whimpered, holding back his tears as he tried to keep his composure, but it quickly fell away, and he returned back to kissing his eldest child.

It had been a good month since his eldest had started calling everyone he knew by their names, and it still made Cas so happy to hear him say that. He had initially worried about his other two and their lack of speaking, but when Adam and Michael had come to visit a few weeks back, they had told him that it was normal for children to grow at different rates.

To be honest, when he had heard of what had happened to his little Jon-Jon before he had started calling him mama and Dean dada, it had scared Cas. To think his eldest had so much strength inside him, so much power in his skills and abilities to make so many cars and so many other tools and objects levitate so high up from the ground.

They had started going back to Rowena every Saturday for the past month. Though majority of the sessions they had shared were of him and Dean with their three little ones, sitting in a similar room as the first time they had gone, within a circular nest made of pillows and blankets. She had just watched them, humming and taking notes on the way they moved, the way they babbled, and the way they worked.

In Cas’s mind, when Rowena had first told them to come see her once his little pearls had come into their skills and abilities, the octopus had thought the good doctor was going to administer all sorts of experiments and tests on them. He had a vivid image of Rowena standing in front of a pedestal, chanting spells and incantations as she moved her hands in large circles over a boiling cauldron.

He really had to stop watching all those scary cult shows and documentaries he had really gotten into.

So he was surprised when she sat outside of the circular nest, _just watching._ It irked him now; however, because he was desperate to know what she saw when she looked at his children, or what she thought about them.

He just wanted to make sure his little ones were alright.

Rowena had seemed pleased when she had heard the news of their eldest speaking. But then she had had a small frown on her face when she heard that only John was talking. They had gone for a session in the morning, for just over an hour – Rowena insisted an hour session to see them in their element, and told them to inform her immediately if there was anything else that happened to them while they were home – and when they were ready for a nap, Dean and Cas had taken them home.

Castiel was worried, why wouldn’t he be? Rowena had only hummed today, and ticked things off on her little clipboard. Honestly, Cas had wanted to take that clipboard from her hands and throw it straight across the room. But he had held himself back when Dean placed a grounding hand on his shoulder.

It was safe to say his pregnancy and emotions were slowly getting the better of him.

He placed John down on the changing table in the baby room, seeing his other two were sleeping so silently and sweetly, and got into the motion of changing his nappy. He was quicker and much more efficient by now, so when he worked, he worked quickly.

Soon, John was yawning, ready for his own bedtime. Taking his eldest into his arms, Cas looked back to the other two, he knew James would be ready to wake up soon; something about the two boys had always made Cas a little happy. They all had separate timings for everything; however they always followed one another. Emma was always the first to go to sleep, followed by James, and then John – Dean had told him that John was the last one down because he was the eldest and he wanted to make sure his siblings were safe in their slumber, and at first Cas had laughed. But now, he wasn’t so sure that theory was so farfetched.

Once John would finally go to bed, James would shuffle and shudder, needing a nappy changing too, and then sometimes he’d want to be fed too. Cas always had a little soft spot for his youngest son. His little James was so sweet and so considerate, sharing similar powers as himself.

Cas had spent a lot of time with James, they had been going through their skills folder, playing some of the games and activities Jack had given them all those weeks back. The games were simple, making silly expressions – Jack said the sillier the better, in order to convey emotions and feeling – getting a wide array of colours and connecting them to pictures, and all sorts of off activities that at first made Castiel wonder just what it meant to do something so silly. But as the weeks grew, he began to understand why certain activities were a certain way.

Jack really was a smart kid.

But the best skill activity Cas shared with James was when they both sat down on the rocking chair, a book in Cas’s hands, as he rocked them back and forth and told him a story. He found James really didn’t care which story his mama told him, but his heart beat did beat a little harder whenever Cas told him a fairy tale about a prince and a princess – which was a book he had chosen to pick up at that moment.

He placed John in his cot, humming a song and rocking him a little as he watched him fall asleep. He pressed a kiss to John’s head, and as if on cue, little James started murmuring in his wake.

Cas turned to his middle child – currently, middle child, he smiled, patting his slightly rounding and extended stomach – and reached for his waking child. James didn’t cry much, but Cas was able to understand just what was going through his little ones head. His emotions were wrought with wonder, more so than anything else, but Cas could tell he was uncomfortable.

“Hello, my little one,”

Getting to work, Cas reached for him, picking him up from the cot and holding him close. But for some reason, James wasn’t interested. He rolled over to the corner of the cot and reached for the bars on the side. Cas watched – having been told by both Michael and Rowena to let the babies do what they needed to do, and only intervene if they were going to hurt themselves – he was a little worried as he watched James stand up on shaking legs – he still wasn’t 100% on his legs just yet. He preferred crawling and dragging his nappied butt along the ground – James looked up at him, determined emotions washing over Cas as the little one stood his ground.

After a moment, James finally stood, holding onto the bars for support, and a moment passed again when he slowly, carefully, let go of the railings and stood.

Cas’s eyes widened and he reached for his boy. _He was standing!_ But James gave him another look, and another wave of determination rushed through Cas from his very centre. So the octopus stood his ground, though he extended his tentacles over the cot, making sure his baby wouldn’t fall.

James lifted his leg up, just a little, and dropped it down, as if testing himself. He then moved his leg again, putting it in front of him and leaning onto it. Slowly, ever so slowly and surely, he started walking from one end of the cot to the other, where Cas was.

Cas reached a hand out, wanting to lift his little cub into his arms and cry joyously that he was finally walking, but James swatted his hand and tentacles away. He reached out for Cas over the cot and patted a hand to his pregnant stomach, hands flat on either side of his stomach – as far as James’s hands could reach.

And Castiel suddenly saw stars erupt behind his eyes as he fell back, he felt his body floating in the air, limbs shocked at whatever James had done, and he was slowly placed onto the rocking chair. He took a look through tired eyes at his eldest, seeing him peering through the bars, holding his hands out as he helped his mama to the chair.

Cas shook his head, getting up from the chair, but feeling a little weak. He looked down to his stomach and then up to James, who was sitting in his cot, giggling and clapping his hands.

What the hell was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....so, any takers on what's happening?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean to the rescue~!  
> ("I Need a Hero" plays in the background)

“ _James!_ ”

The sudden feel of fear and dread woke Dean up from his sleep. With his youngest son’s names on his lips, he darted up and looked around the room. Not seeing Castiel, but knowing his mate was probably putting the triplet’s back to bed – as it was his turn this time – Dean couldn’t help the absolute dread that was filling his body.

Something was wrong.

His wolf ears perked up and he heard the tell tale sound of his eldest calling his name. The words, though still one of the most beautiful things Dean had ever heard being said to him, was suddenly aching him to hear.

“Dada!”

John sounded scared.

Dean threw the duvet covers from his body and quickly got out of bed. His feet thudded harshly against the ground, the cold seeping into his skin, but he didn’t care. Dashing through the hallway, almost barraging into the open doorjamb of the baby room, he carefully pushed the door the rest of the way open and saw a sight that made his heart stutter to a stop.

His little ones were all awake, peering up from their cots, looking over to the rocking chair where Cas lay, his tentacles wrapped around his stomach, his head ducked down, hiding away.

“Cas!” Dean cried, making his way over to his mate, who looked like he had fallen on his side on the high chair. It was rocking a little as Cas held onto his stomach protectively. Little James was clapping his hands, sparks flying out of them with every clap, before they disappeared.

_Oh god._ But he didn’t have a chance to worry about the electricity or any other skills his youngest son had. They’d get to that later, most likely with Rowena and Jack. After checking to make sure all three of his babies were okay, his focus was back on his mate.

“What happened?” He asked, reaching for his mate and holding him up. He cradled Cas in his arms and stroked his hair back from his sweaty forehead, hoping to figure out what was wrong with the octopus. “I’m going to call Michael,”

Castiel held his hand up to Dean, reaching a tentacle to his arm and wrapping it around his elbow. He dragged Dean’s hand to his stomach, pressing it against the bulge. And that was when Dean felt it. A slight spark, familiar and endearing.

“Is that?” he asked, astonished as he felt the sparks of electricity dance on his mate’s bare stomach. The sparks looked like tiny fireworks and he knew they were coming from the _baby inside Cas’s stomach_. The fireworks seep into his fingers, spread over his palm and drifted up into his arm. They settled just passed his elbow, zipping and dancing there with their heated and pleasant flower like sparks. “ _What_ is that?”

“J-James did…it’s…I don’t know _what_ he did…but the sickness I was feeling before, the cramps and the stomach aches,” Castiel murmured, remembering the past few weeks when he had been hugging the bowl for his first trimester, unable to take the cramping stomach aches and the sickly weakness he had been going through. He had never told Dean the real truth to just how bad he had been feeling. His mate already had so much on his plate, what with the babies and the garage. They may be living pretty sweetly with his dad’s inheritance and dowry, but Dean had been adamant to save that for their children’s future. He had been working so hard all the time, that just knowing about Cas’s pregnancy and the sickness he had been feeling for the past few weeks…they just didn’t feel as important.

His little ones had been a great distraction, so much so that Cas had actually taken the time he had off work with maternity to actually take care of them, to bond with them and learn all about them.

But whatever James had done… “…I feel _fine.”_

Dean wrapped his arms around his mate, holding Castiel close to his chest. He had noticed his mate was paler than usual. But Cas had told him time and time again that it was the pregnancy, that it was the cold weather, that it was something else…so stupid…how could he be so stupid?

But now, Cas was saying their son had what…healed him? That their one year old, had actually made him feel better by touching him?

He was so proud of his little James. He looked back at James and saw his cub was laying on his back; his legs up in the air as he kicked his pyjama’d feet up in a weird cycling like motion. Dean turned back to his mate; letting the thunder and rainfall scent mixed with the sweetness of his pregnancy take over his senses.

“The baby?” he asked quietly, running a soft and careful hand over the large bump.

He could hear, _and feel_ , the thick and heavy thud thud thud of their fourth child’s heart beating. He remembered the first time he had heard that sound. It had been music to his ears, so much so that he had pressed his head to Cas’s stomach – similar to when he had first heard his little triplets hearts beating for the first time – and spent the night just muttering and whispering words at the small things in the world, telling the baby stories and tales about the world, about what they would do together when it came out.

He had cradled the four most important people in his life and they all crowded around Castiel’s stomach, talking to the bump. The triplets had patted at the stomach, Emma pressing a hand tentatively, yet carefully at the top most part of Cas’s stomach, gurgling something and curling her tentacles around the bump, while John had pressed his hands to Castiel’s belly button, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

It had been James who had settled on the stomach, pressing his face into Castiel’s skin, arms stretched out and wrapped around Castiel’s stomach as if he were trying to hug the bump.

Dean should have known something was up back then. But he had never expected what he had heard next.

Castiel held his tentacles around his stomach, holding onto Dean’s biceps and shaking him a little. “ _Dean_ I _saw_ him,”

“Who?”

Castiel looked down, his tentacles curling all the more over his bulbous belly. “The baby,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What... you expected this stuff to make sense?   
> Do you not know me? Do you not remember the previous confusions?
> 
> The plot thickens....ohohohoohohhooooo....


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its been a while.  
> I'm sorry about the wait. I have been having an awful last few weeks, and they are slowly getting better. But with the cold, and the hospital visits and all those bloody MRI scans, my motivation is dwindling closer to negative numbers.
> 
> Motivation (and the new Venom movie...which I adore by the way, fight me!) have made me want to get back on the...keyboard...and start writing again!
> 
> I will be writing an original fic alongside this, so I will try to make this daily updates again, like I did with Cajun Spice, so look forward to see you all again tomorrow!
> 
> Also, read the notes at the bottom for more updates and a surprise!

The days went passed in a quick and messy blur after that fateful night.

Dean didn’t question just how Cas knew about the gender of the baby growing in his stomach. And he didn’t even think to question just how his littlest cub had actually done something that had not only healed his mate, but allowed him to…what…reveal another skill?

Was that even  _Cas's_ skill? Or was it of the baby – who was still technically not fully formed in that gorgeous stomach – and the fact that it... _he_...was already showing signs of an electric ability. Did the baby have a skill or ability that started in the womb, rather than appearing at their first year?

Nope, Dean wasn’t questioning it.

Honestly, he had no fucking clue what to think. Everything was just all over the place, and he knew he’d only confuse himself more than actually help himself in understanding just what the fuck was happening. 

He and Cas instead had gone straight to Jack the next day, told him about what had happened, and after a series of tests, in which Jack held his hand to Cas's stomach and said a series of hmm's in many different pitches and tones -- that messed with Dean's mind and made him angry -- Jack had told them not to worry.

The baby wasn't showing signs of anything wrong with him, he felt happy and healthy. But he had called in Meg just in case. The little harpy nurse had come in a while later, eager to play with the little ones as they crawled around in the small cot nest Jack had created for them before their visit, and got straight to doing a quick scan. Showing Dean and Cas that junior number four was indeed a boy, and that he was doing fine.

Cas had been adamant to not knowing the shifter species of his little one, they still wanted  _something_ to be a surprise. 

Meg continued on to say that the electricity was a good thing. Which made no sense to Dean because how could that be a _good_ thing? His baby was…was…he didn’t know! He was anxious as hell, and he just wanted his family to be okay.

Though Meg had shown signs of worry when she did a check-up of Cas. His blood pressure was a little high, and his stress was going through the roof. Cas had just rolled his eyes, telling them that he was fine.

But it got Dean to thinking.

He sat on the sofa during one of their weekly ‘movie nights’ as Cas called it. Ever since he and Cas had gotten together all those years back, Dean had been adamant that Cas watch all of the classics. So they had a date night once a week, among the many date nights they had throughout the week, that was completely devoted to watching all sorts of movies.

It started with the original classics, and then turned to action, horror – which was one of Dean’s favourites, he wasn’t going to lie. Having his mate cuddling up to him, all those tentacles clutching him tight, and that scent…oh god, Dean always got so  _drunk_  over Cas’s scent…just there, straight from the source, it was heavenly – to adventure, superheroes and everything in between.

Hell, Dean even watched that romcom because Cas was adamant he had wanted to see it. His pretty octopus had read the book and really wanted to watch the movie, so they rented it – because hell, Dean loved his mate, but Cas always got a little frisky when it came to romance in movies…not that Dean was complaining mind…but that always led to make outs in the back of the cinema and missing the movie completely. And then that usually led to Dean renting the movie for a movie night anyway.

He was getting off topic.

Movie night was something they cherished, so they had of course continued doing it after marriage and with the kids – though the movies were still all sorts of genres, they did veer towards the more family friendly ones – and nowadays Dean really didn’t care for horror movies as much anymore, call it whatever, but the idea of seeing all that gore and terror on screen scared him for his kids. What if some asshole did that to his mate and kids?  

The thought along freaked him out.

Which was why they chose a nice Disney movie tonight, it was all about some girl going across a sea for something or another. Honestly he hadn’t been paying attention. All Dean could really think about was seeing his little Emma sitting by those lapping waves and how maybe she too would be like that cute little baby girl in the beginning shooing away the birds.

And then the idea hit him. He needed to take his family out to the beach!

Nah…

The weather was starting to hit its coldest now. It was getting worse from the absolute chill of winter they had faced. November was harsh and heavy with the god damn snow. And Dean had an anniversary to think about.

And Cas had asked if it could be just them for this anniversary. Dean understood, which was why he had all of that set up already. They were going to have Chuck take care of the three triplets, and then together they were going to go to an amazing restaurant, eat heartily and maybe if Cas was up to it, they could go check out the early Christmas decorations. Things like ice skating and dancing was off the list, what with Cas being so heavily pregnant, but Dean was going to make it a memorable one for him and his mate.

Christmas, however, was around the corner and Dean was going to do something to help his mate rest and relax and drop that stress to the negatives. When he had first heard Meg say that there was something up with Cas’s health, Dean had been ready to shut shop as soon as he was able to and while away the winter months with his mate and kids. Keeping them happy and healthy.

But Cas had given him that look. The one that told him he was being an idiot alpha wolf. And that “we need to feed the kids, Dean, and that means you’ve got to work,”

Oh, Dean loved his mate’s ‘mum’ voice. And wasn’t _that_ fucked up? But there was nothing about his mate he didn’t absolutely adore.

So maybe they’d go to the beach in the summer, when his fourth child –  _fuck,_ his  _fourth child! –_ was born and ready to face the world. Yeah, the hot sun on his skin, getting the sand between his toes, watching his mate and his kids running around and playing in the sea and sand.

But first…Christmas.

He felt James shuffling on his chest and looked down to see his cub had fallen asleep. Wrapping the blankets around his pup, he smiled when James suckled at his thumb. Next to him, in the little wedge nest created by little Emma – she had literally gotten her blanket and created a little circle around her, before Cas helped her and tucked a blanket over her small body – was snoring away peacefully. On the other end of the sofa, tentacles and legs tangled together, lay his beautiful Cas, with their eldest in his arms. John laying pressed against his momma’s chest, legs spread over the large bump, blankets burritoing him and Cas.

This was the life.

A gorgeous mate, three beautiful children and another boy on the way? This really was everything he had ever wanted and more.

Christmas was around the corner, and he was going to show his family just what they deserved. This was his little ones first Christmas, and damn it, he was going to go the whole nines.

He reached back onto the table for his phone, dialling a number he knew off by heart, he waited for it to ring and smirked when he heard his little brothers voice, yawning away.

“What’s up Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean chose to whisper, his eyes darting to the young woman on the television screen taking on a lava monster or something, he should have been paying more attention.

“Remember I told you that Santa Claus wasn’t real?” he asked.

Sam paused, “What the hell Dean, you told me when I was what…three? What’s that got to do with anything?”

Dean chuckled. He remembered that fateful night when Sam had accidentally overheard him and his parents talking about how Santa Claus wasn’t real and that he had to keep it quiet from Sammy, because his little brother still believed in magic.

It had crushed Sammy completely. But that only fuelled Dean to keep the magic alive in everything else. Hell, Santa may not be real, but the Easter Bunny, leprechauns and all those magical and mystical things were definitely out there. It wasn’t until Sam turned twelve that he realised everything was fake. But he thanked Dean anyway.

Keeping the magic alive was something Dean was good at.

And he was going to make sure his little ones had that spark of light in their eyes, the same spark Sam had when he found a chocolate egg in the garden at Easter, or when he followed a rainbow and found a small bowl of chocolate coins at the end – what, Dean couldn’t afford a fucking cauldron, alright!

He had a plan for his little ones, and they involved his entire family.

“You think Gabe’s got a red coat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easy question...but did you guess the movie they were watching?
> 
> Also, surprise! I will be writing a Halloween short to go alongside this lovely series, so look forward to that soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I was supposed to update yesterday, but honestly, this chapter didn't seem to have a good pause in the middle, so I wrote it in one.
> 
> Hope you like it...
> 
> ...FYI, I was really craving Eggs Benedict when I wrote this. So...yeah.

Today was a special day.

It was the first Saturday that Castiel and his wonderful wolf mate were in alone in bed together. His father had just come to pick up his triplet pearls for their usual morning out trip with their granddad – his father had wanted to take all of his grandchildren out to the park.

It was a rather blustery day when Castiel had gotten his little ones ready, putting on coats and hats on their little heads, patting and kissing them before he handed them off carefully to his father. He saw Melody and Gabriel with him, the little one dressed in a pretty pink dress, a little hat on her head too.

It was surprisingly warm, however windy it was. And Castiel knew that Adam was going to join them at the park with Michael – his father had insisted after all.

He knew Dean had had a very long week, so Castiel was eager to get back into bed and spend the morning with his husband. He had been well rested and satisfied from his sleep, but his stomach grumbled in protest as he lay back down on his side of the bed.

Hmm… _almost_ satisfied, he thought to himself.

His little one was probably hungry, but he was a little tuckered out from having to wake up and get his little ones ready. Castiel had been feeling very sluggish, and just exhausted. He only had a few more months until his little one graced the earth, and he honestly could not wait to greet his son.

His stomach protested again.

He stretched his limbs, reaching for Dean, seeing his mate was twitching a little in his own sleep – most likely waking up too. Dean grunted and shifted, his hands finding their way to Castiel’s hip by instinct, squeezing him gently and pulling him closer against his warm body.

Castiel bit his lip, feeling Dean’s hard cock press up against the tangle of his tentacles. Oh, it had been a very long time since they had a chance to be together. With them working, and Castiel’s pregnancy and their precious children, they were both always too exhausted to do anything but spend a lovely night eating dinner, or watching a movie together, and then falling straight to sleep.

He snuggled deeper into his mate’s arms, savouring the cherry and pine scent as it enveloped around him, his tentacles wrapped around Dean, tightening against his body in a way that made him want to lie resting forever.

Dean’s heart beat was so strong against his ear, chest rising and falling with each breath. Castiel ran his fingers down Dean’s chest, caressing his thick arms and shoulders with his fingers, he could feel Dean’s cock twitch wrapped in his tentacles, with every touch.

It must have been the pregnancy, but Castiel desired to have that thick hard cock inside him, now! It was something primal inside him, something throbbing gently, urgently. He was damn near ready to pounce.

He had felt this same feeling when he had been pregnant with the triplets, so he knew not to worry. He knew his mate understood his needs and wants, he always knew.

Dean was so kind.

But Castiel didn’t want kind Dean right now, he wanted that untamed beast, the one that Castiel was sure would ravage him when he woke. Castiel hadn’t ever worn anything other than his sleep shirt, letting his tentacles roam free on the bed, but with the pregnancy stretching even his shirt, he had sought to be completely naked when he came back to bed.

He spied his sleep shirt draped over the chair, and smiled. He preferred being wrapped up in Dean’s warmth, his presence, he had slept so well that way, totally safe and secure with his mate there.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean grumbled, voice thick with sleep, seductive and raspy, his face buried in Castiel’s curly hair.

 _Oh god._ Even thought Castiel heard him speak like this every morning, it was still such a sweetly seductive sound.

“Morning, my love,” Castiel smiled, tentacles stretching over Dean’s thick body as he turned to his side, large stomach pressed to the curve of Dean’s hip.

Dean rolled over so he could face Castiel, looking deep into his eyes; he leaned down and kissed Castiel’s lips, murmuring a wispy softness of touches that left tingles in Castiel. His cock throbbed impatiently against the thick web of Castiel’s tentacles, and in a tease, Castiel wrapped his tentacles around Dean’s cock in a thick loop, suckers just touching the slit. 

Oh, how easy it would be to just let him slide inside his hole, thrusting hard and deep, just like how Castiel wanted him right now. But his stomach rumbled again, and he knew his baby’s hunger would win out every time. Didn't mean he couldn't have some fun while he woke his husband up.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, eyes darting down between them, motioning to Castiel’s tentacles intent on squeezing his cock.

He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and hummed. “Want you,”

Dean growled, reaching his hands down and grabbing Castiel’s ass, dragging him closer until they were pressed together.

“Always want you, sweetheart,” he murmured, bringing his lips to Castiel’s ear and pressing a kiss to it, before trailing heated kisses down his neck and to his collarbone. He licked at the mate mark as it stood proudly at the curve of his neck, and sucked sweetly.

Castiel moaned, tilting his head to the side to allow Dean to continue. His tentacles moved, tightening and pumping up and down along Dean’s cock, arms wrapping around him and fingers sliding into his hair. His stomach rumbled again and he groaned.

“Let’s seduce your appetite first, babe,” Dean chuckled, whispering heatedly into his ear. “Then you can have all of me,”

Castiel groaned in frustration, hissing through clenched teeth. “Fine, then I want a very special type of omelette,”

Dean nodded. “And how do you want me to _make_ this very special omelette?”

Castiel thought about it for a moment, holding a hand to his stomach as if it would help him understand what he was craving. Usually it worked, and this time it was no different. “Scrambled eggs on top of candy bacon, and a muffin,”

“So, like Eggs Benedict?” Dean asked, pressing a light kiss to his mates’ forehead, kicking the covers from him and forcing himself to wake up and get ready.

Castiel paused. “With toffee syrup and siracha sauce over the whole lot and some tomato juice to drink, please,”

Dean paused, he had promised himself when Cas had first been pregnant that whatever his mate wanted, he got. And this time was no different. But the…toffee and hot sauce? He shuddered, but forced himself to get up and out of bed. Turning the bed, he leaned down, and without telling Cas what he was doing, he lifted his beautiful pregnant mate out of the bed.

“You’re naked?” Dean asked incredulously, gazing down to his mate’s naked skin, seeing those thick purple tentacles curl becomingly around Dean’s bottom half, like they always did, slim and slender arms draped around his neck, stomach thick with their fourth child. He looked so tempting. “ _Son of a bitch,_  you are going to be the death of me, babe,”

Unable to help himself, he reached down and pressed a heated kiss on his mates’ lips, temptation just too great. Castiel moaned into the kiss, and they would have continued this way had his stomach not protested and made another gurgle.

“Come on, your son is hungry,” Castiel said, grabbing at his broad shoulders and grazing his nails down Dean’s muscular back. He sighed as his mate shook his head and continued out of their bedroom and down the stairs, stopping to pick up the shirt Castiel had been wearing from the chair.

He placed Castiel carefully onto the bar stool, helping him into his shirt, (“only so I don’t get distracted, babe,”) and started to make the food. Castiel watched him work, listening to the metallic thuds and bangs, and scraping of wood. He fidgeted in his seat, hungry for something.

There was something hot about watching his husband cook. He always looked so passionate, so focused. His attention was focused on creating something delicious for him and the babies. The fact that he was dressed in nothing but a pair of pyjamas and an apron didn’t hurt either. The apron was wrapped around his waist, showing off his thick abs and broad chest and the slight pudge in his stomach.

Castiel was hungry all right. Hungry for _Dean._

“Your dad come this morning for the kids?” He asked, getting the water ready to poach the eggs, he knew Castiel had said scrambled, but Eggs Benedict required poached eggs. Though honestly, if Cas still wanted scrambled, Dean would happily make him scrambled.

“Yup, he and Gabriel came this morning, the kids were eager to see their grandfather and uncle,” Castiel watched as Dean’s hands moved, picking up an egg in each and cracking them at the side of the bowl, he opened them simultaneously, letting the yolk drop into the bowl.

“Gabriel too, huh?” Dean asked, continuing the conversation as he halved a lemon and roughly squeezed the juice out of it and into the bowl.

Castiel sucked in a breath as he watched Dean’s muscles work, a smile on his face that he hadn’t even noticed, rose to his lips. But Dean had, he smirked and grabbed the whisk, stirring the beginnings of the Hollandaise sauce. It was tricky, but he was a master at this already. He added the butter, having melted it, and stirred. He couldn’t get distracted by the way Cas was staring at him now; he needed to make sure the sauce stayed a sauce.

But it was damn hard not to.

Castiel was a treasure and a fucking gorgeous sight, sitting there, his skin a beautiful glowing peach in the sunlight streaming through the windows, his wonder filled blue eyes so large and bright as he watched Dean work, his bottom lip pulled in a little with his teeth.

Fuck.

Castiel was an angel…that was for sure

He licked at his lips, exhaling as he returned to his work. Once he was done with the sauce, he turned off the flame, grabbed a few spices from the cupboard and dashed them in, giving one final stir before setting the bowl to one side. He then reached for the muffin, slicing it in half and placing it in the toasted to be toasted a little.

“Candy bacon, right?” Dean asked, making his way to the fridge and opening it. He pulled out the bacon and readied the oven. Tossing the bacon in some spices and brown sugar, he lay baking paper on a tray and put the bacon strips, making more for himself, and got them ready.

While he did so, he got a few strawberries, taking out their stalks and cutting them up into two. He put them in a bowl and passed them and a jar of peanut butter, to Castiel – Cas had had a few tries of dunking things into peanut butter, and so far the strawberries were the only things he could stomach.

“You’re so good to me,” Castiel murmured, laying his head on his hands as he took a strawberry slice and dipped it into the peanut butter, before taking a bite. “So good.”

Dean just smiled, continuing to poach the egg, cracking two eggs into the boiling water. He stirred and Castiel keened at the taste of strawberries. Dean was just so good to him….so good…and gorgeous, and hot, and beautiful, and he had an ass that was so firm, a back that was solid, arms that were so strong  and his hands were so warm and safe, so good.

So good.

Castiel wanted him. Now.

But Dean’s focus was on the food now, so Castiel forced his horniness onto the strawberries, biting down hard on them, licking at the peanut butter and chewing the sweet and nutty taste, watching as Dean worked. Stirring, sautéing, buttering the muffins, turning the bacon.

Soon the food was laid neatly onto a plate and placed in front of Castiel. Unblinkingly, Castiel reached for the toffee sauce and glazed the food with the sweet syrup. He took a fork and dug into the delicious food. Taking a bite, he groaned, oh such heaven. The sweet bacon, the rich, creaminess of the sauce, the pleasant crunch of the muffin and the rustic earthiness from the poached egg worked wonders on his tongue.

This was just what he needed.

Dean’s smile was contagious as he watched Cas, reaching for a few candied bacon strips he had made for himself. He was surprised when he dipped them into the poached egg yolk, that they tasted pretty good together.

“You are _perfect!_ ” Castiel groaned around the food, taking bite after bite until it was almost all gone. “This is so good.”

“I’m happy to please,” Dean murmured, taking the seat opposite his mate and letting the morning take them over. It was such a sweet surrender they had this moment, just the two of them. Though both of them adored their children to death, having a moment like this was good for them.

Once Castiel was finished with his food, he placed his fork down on the plate and reached for Dean, taking his hand and holding it steady in his own. He slithered his tentacles up and over the table, reaching for Dean’s lap. Dean gasped as his tentacles slipped into his pyjama pants, wrapped around his cock, gasping as Castiel started to stroke slowly and eager, up and down.

“Cas, _babe,_ what?”

“You don’t want to?” Castiel asked. “Aren’t you hungry too?”

Dean growled, grabbing his apron and tearing it off. He took Castiel’s shirt and rucked it up, taking a moment to press a sweet kiss on Castiel’s bulging stomach, feeling the firework like sparks erupt at his touch. Castiel was helpless, tingles of electricity rushing through his body, his tentacles, his nipples taut and his stomach warm. He wanted Dean inside him now.

“Let’s get you back to bed,” Dean murmured in a low growl, making Castiel shudder and obey. Dean eagerly lifted him up off the stool, making quick work of the stairs until he was at the doorway of their bedroom. He kicked the door open and let himself in. He threw aside the covers, placing Cas down onto the bed, careful of his precious load and writhing tentacles.

“Wait right here,” Dean said slowly, getting off the bed and making his way back down the stairs.

Castiel waited, impatiently, wondering just what Dean was planning on doing now. It must be something very important that his husband was forgoing sex. Tentacles curling in on himself, Castiel had a moment of negative thought rush through him.

What if Dean found him disgusting now? All fat and sweaty, wanting all sorts of horrid foods he craved.

No.

He shouldn’t be thinking like that. He was just getting pregnancy emotions – or whatever Meg had told him from his first pregnancy. – Dean loved him, Dean cared for him deeply, Dean told him constantly how beautiful he was, how wonderful Cas made him feel.

This was all in his head. Castiel steeled himself, forcing the negative thoughts back and stripped off his shirt in haste. The shirt fluttered uselessly onto the ground by the bed, and he smiled. He desperately wanted his mate now.

Dean appeared a few moments later, holding a plate of something in his hand and looking like some beautiful Grecian god. Hungrily and wolfishly, he placed the plate onto the table by the bed and climbed onto the bed, between the splay of Castiel’s tentacles.

“Chocolate peach slices?” Castiel asked with a gasp, taking one of the chocolate covered slices and taking a bite. Oh, so juicy and exquisite. “Oh, yes, this is just what I needed. Will you be eating?”

Dean shook his head. “I’ll be eating something else,”

Before Castiel was able to figure out just what Dean meant, the wolf disappeared in the web of his tentacles, finding that one spot that made Castiel shudder and gasp with want. So good. So, so, so good! Castiel groaned around the sweet peach in his mouth, swallowing as Dean’s fingers caressed his tentacles, teeth biting and nipping at the suckers, tongue prodding and poking until he reached Castiel’s slick with ink and slick hole.

Castiel’s head tilted back as he felt Dean caress his hole, fingers grasping against his tentacles, lips suckling, warm tongue flicking and prodding, peppering him with kisses, breathing in his scent. Castiel grasped the bedsheets tightly, body arching and tentacles writhing along the bed.

“De-Dean!” He gasped, wrapping his tentacles around Dean’s head, forcing him in deeper, just where the octopus wanted him.

Dean chuckled and continued working Castiel’s hole, taking in the sweetness of his slick and ink. Castiel fell back on the pillows, surrendering himself completely to his mates’ mercy. Shuddering and shivering with ever lick, every lap, every nip, every suck. Dean buried himself in his mates’ tentacles, mouth working ceaselessly. Castiel could feel his love and lust and absolute devotion wash over him,

Screaming his mates’ name, Castiel came with a shock wave of delirious ecstasy. Crackles and sparks of electricity danced over their joined skins, burning bright in his pleasure, leaving his tentacles spent and his body shuddering. But Dean didn’t stop, tremor after tremor coursed through Castiel’s body until he was weak from it, exhausted and melting onto the plush of the bed.

So far, this was looking to be a good Saturday morning.

Dean pulled away, but didn’t get too far. Though Castiel’s limbs were spent, they sleepily gathered around Dean’s shoulders, wanting him to come back.

“The phone, sweetheart,” Dean murmured, pointing a thumb to the phone that was indeed ringing.

What? Castiel hadn’t even noticed the dull sound of the phone ringing. Then again, he had just come out of his mind. He groaned, dropping back onto the bed, reaching for a peach slice and eating it slowly, hoping it would help rejuvenate him. He smiled when he saw Dean’s back and shoulders were slick with his ink.

He barely heard what Dean was saying on the phone, but he did feel the sting of worry coming from his mate.

“They did what?” Dean bellowed into the phone. “Don’t move, we’re on our way,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...uhm...  
>  Yeah.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so this is going to be the last chapter for this particular fic. But I will be writing more hopefully tomorrow.   
> See the bottom for more notes about the next fic and a few other surprises that you might be interested in!
> 
> Also! I AM looking for names for baby number four!  
> So any and all ideas are welcome!
> 
> It's been a wild ride guys! Let's try to keep on going!

“I’m so sorry that we ruined your free morning,”

Gabriel’s voice was frantic as he spoke through the phone. Castiel held the phone to his ear, trying to decipher just what the hell was going on in the other end of the call. He could hear things banging here and there, something wooden scraping against something else that was wooden, and he could hear Melody singing in her sonorous voice, while her littlest Emma was crying.

His heart broke when he heard her crying, and he really wished he was able to get there quickly enough. Dean was driving as fast as he was able to, but with the traffic and the fact that Castiel was almost eight months pregnant, neither of them wanted to risk anything.

So the drive was excruciating, and in his impatience, Castiel had called his brother, demanding to know what was happening. Adam had left a rather mysterious message about them needing to get to the park pagoda restaurant as soon as possible. Dean had been frantic, feeling deep in his gut that there was something wrong.

The car wasn’t going fast enough. Castiel didn’t know what was happening, and he didn’t like that at all.

Holding a hand to his stomach, he tried to settle down. There was no need to be too stressed or freaked out. His little pearls were with their grandfather who loved them dearly and their uncle who would kill anyone who harmed them. They were also with Melody who, though she was only a few months older them, she had come to love them just as fiercely and would do anything to keep all three of them smiling.

“We’re going to get there soon,” Dean said, trying to throw wave after wave of calmness to Castiel’s direction, wishing and praying he’d calm himself. “Don’t worry,”

“I’m not worried,” Castiel chocked out, holding a hand flatter on his stomach. He could feel his fourth pearl kicking at his skin, wanting to calm his momma. He patted at his stomach, taking deep and sure breaths as he tried to calm himself. “I just want to get there,”

With a swift turn, the two finally reached their destination. Dean parked in an empty spot and bolted out of the car. Turning the front, he opened Castiel’s side and helped him out. They made their way through the park entrance and straight for the small restaurant at the very heart of the park, inside the large pagoda.

“Oh!” Castiel cried as he heard Emma’s crying voice surrounded by Melody singing softly and sweetly. He quickened his steps, taking Dean’s hand and dragging him through the path and up the steps of the pagoda.

The restaurant was unsurprisingly empty. There was a woman at the pedestal at the very entrance of the restaurant, cowering behind the pedestal itself. She looked up at them and motioned for them to go back.

“Please do not be alarmed,” she said, flinching as something smashed against the wall inside the restaurant. “We are just undergoing some difficulties and should be up and running quite soon,”

Dean growled, “Those  _difficulties_ are  _our children,_ ”

The woman’s eyes widened, not so much in shock, but in awe.

“Congratulations sirs!” she got up from her spot, clapping slowly as she looked up at the two reverently. She motioned for the door and held it open, flinching once again as something else thudded against the restaurant wall and thudding again as it fell to the floor.

Dean turned to Castiel, giving him a weird look. It was safe to say something was going on.

They stepped through the doorway and Dean’s eyes widened. It looked so messy! The tables and chairs that looked like they had been strewn about, tables on their sides, chairs overturned, dishes and cutlery smashed or teetering. It looked like a tornado had been through the entire restaurant.

But what shocked them the most was at the very back of the restaurant where their children and their family were. Gabriel was holding onto Emma, rocking her back and forth as he tried to hush her. Melody was standing on top of the table top, holding her arms out on either side of her and singing so sweetly, it actually mellowed Dean out. Adam held onto James while Matthew was by his feet, holding onto his calf tightly as he looked up at Melody with such bright and beautiful electrical eyes.

Chuck was sitting quiet calmly – though he had sounded anything but when he was on the phone – holding John in his arms, sitting the little one on the table as he stared deftly into his eyes. John was pouting, his lower lips sticking out cutely, he wasn’t crying, but he looked like he was about to. But Chuck had a stubbornly strong look on his face.

Whatever had happened, Dean was sure it was because of something John had done. He did have a troublemaker streak – Dean wondered where  _that_ came from… -- and he was trying his hardest to still be cute to get away with it – again, Dean wondered just  _who_ he picked up that particular trait from – but Chuck was not budging.

He saw his parents and tried to wiggle his way out of his grandfathers’ grasp to get to them. Castiel bee lined for Emma first however, taking his little girl in his arms and trying to hush her tears. He then made his way to where Dean was standing next to John.

“We had a bit of a scare,” Chuck stated, “There was some kind of fanfare display that erupted from the corner of the restaurant, a party or something,”

“Something went wrong with the sound system,” Gabriel added, taking Matthew from Adam’s leg and holding him up in his arms, trying to placate his scared face with a low sound of calmness and serenity in his voice. “It was so loud, everyone was scared, especially little John,”

Dean took John from Chuck, holding him to his chest and patting him on his back. He didn’t like that his little one was so scared that he had tried to protect himself and his family from the rest of the world. Dean had noticed everywhere in the restaurant, except for the table they were sitting on, had been completely destroyed. And he understood the pattern. John must have lifted everything up off the ground and then in his tiredness, everything dropped in disarray.

He clenched his little one tight to his chest, wishing he could take all the dangers and scary things in the world out. But he knew that wasn’t possible. So instead he just hugged his eldest tighter and hoped he understood that he was safe now.

John squirmed, but settled in his fathers’ arms, gurgling and huffing as he held back tears. His ears pinned back and his tail still.

“It’s alright baby,” Dean murmured. “You were so brave protecting everyone, such a good boy, you can cry if you want to,”

It was as if the floodgates had opened, and suddenly little John, who had been holding his tears in from the start, let them all out. He cried and cried and cried from his fear, his worry, his overuse of his abilities, the fact that he was now safe here, that his dada and mama were here now. He cried until he was exhausted and fell asleep in his fathers’ arms.

All the while Dean rocked him, wishing there was something  _more_  he could do.

But for now, he would rock his child, tell him just how brave he was, just how good he had been, just how much he loved his little cub. Because John was a lot stronger than Dean had first thought, and all this strength inside one tiny baby was going to turn out to be very good.

…or very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun...
> 
> So, like I said at the top, this is considered the end of this fic.  
> I will be writing another one to follow asap, a little bit of a time jump about the adorable triplets and the new addition. (Name ideas welcome!)
> 
> Also, more will be explained about John's strength and abilities, as well as focusing more on his siblings and their skills -- old and new!  
> So look forward to that!
> 
> For those interested, I will be writing a Voltron/Venom AU (Klance based)-- first chapter should be up by the end of the week.
> 
> And there will be a Halloween short to go alongside this series! Little babies dressed up as all sorts of scary and cute monsters! Hopefully up closer to Halloween.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stayed with me! To those who commented and kudosed, sorry for the long wait in the middle, but we got through it guys!  
> More to come soon with our lovely family!

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on my tumblr; [ sakurai-ai ](sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
